The Journey of a Champion
by Neoslate
Summary: Elias, once revered as Paragon of the Solari, was trusted with all the religion's secrets and history but when he was sent alone on a mission he disappeared without a trace. Years later a lone, bandaged figure stumbles up the stairs of the Institute of War claiming to be a guide for the Chosen of the Moon. When asked for a name, the man replies with a single word. "Elias"
1. Prologue: Impatience

**A/N: **Hey guys Neoslate here with different creation since I've gotten stuck on my Fiora FanFic (funnily enough with a scene similar to this). As always write a review if there are any spelling/grammar errors you can find or if you just outright enjoy this. I hope this ain't a oneshot but I can't always be thinking about Fiora so there should be more being put into this story in the near future :) and of course last but not least I hope you enjoyed it! :)

* * *

Prologue: Impatience

* * *

Leona stared down momentarily at the small cup and the deep orange liquid inside as it was placed down in front of her. She proceeded to briefly thank the slight waitress before impatiently turning her attention to the bandaged companion in front of her. His enchanted clay mask remained passive as it usually did though she knew it would mirror his expressions once their conversation started. He was thin but the wiry muscles hidden beneath the bandages that covered nearly his entire body gave away the hidden strength she knew he possessed. Though despite the uniqueness of his apparel one thing about him drew her attention. His left eye and the area around it was displayed due to the large chunk missing from his mask and she could see the results of the terrible burns he must have suffered. A single, silver iris filled with seemingly unending wisdom studied her in return as she finally took a sip of the tea that she ordered.

"For you to understand why I abandoned the Solari," he began, "You must understand the nature of secrets I was entrusted with... and why."

"And what were they _Elias_?" the young woman hissed quietly, careful to not attract the attention of the other customers in the small tea shop.

"The so called 'Champion of the Solari'," he reflected, "was little more than the glorified assassin for some old priests that had closed their minds off to a truth given to them on a-"

"You're starting to sound like Diana," Leona interrupted loudly.

The clay mask took a reflective, almost guilty expression as he stopped himself from returning the rude gesture.

"I could never cond-"

"Don't defend her, traitor!"

"I'm-"

"Do you even know what it's like?! To have friends, family, teachers, everyone, just slaughtered like they were nothing?! Filth like you cou-" Leona just about yelled, the poison in her words apparent to all in the cafe.

The deep timbres of Elias's voice rose to match hers as his hand slammed on the table, the sheer force spilling the tea everywhere. "I _NEVER _forgot them!" The expression on his mask was one of pure hurt as a tears began to well in the one eye he had left. The cafe became as silent as a grave as every person turned to watch the scene unfolding.

The Radiant Dawn looked as if she'd been slapped as she noticed the faces of the customers staring at the two League Champions. Her gaze returned to the angered man standing in front of her. He was imposing now, his tall, lean figure causing his shadow to silhouette him against the light filtering in through the front window. It would have been a frightening sight if not for the deep sadness showing on his mask.

"They were my friends too... my family..." His voice was hushed now, no more than a whisper to her but he corrected himself and his voice returned to his usual authoritative tone. "This is not a subject to be discussed in public. If you ever wish to learn the truth come see me at my apartment in the Institute."

Leona then watched him turn and walk toward the door, leaving a small, leather pouch of coins on the front desk as payment for the tea they both were unable to drink. Taking one last glance over his left shoulder he stepped out into the street and seemed to disappear into the crowd due the breakneck pace at which he walked. She tried to shake herself from the shock of what just happened as she pondered the recent argument. This moon worshipper wasn't cold and hateful like the Avatar he revered. Beneath that mask hid emotion, sadness and pain. He was human, just like her. And just like her, he was hurting.

She sensed a soft touch on her shoulder and it woke her from her train of thought. Looking up she saw the waitress that had served her minutes earlier staring at her with a look of concern.

"Are you ok Miss Leona?" she asked with a worried tone. Realising that the waitress had been trying to shake her from dazed state, Leona beamed back a smile that she had perfected due to the celebrity she had received her whole life.

"Yeah I've been through worse ha ha," joked the Radiant Dawn jubilantly. Slipping a pouch of coins rivaling that of the one on the counter into the young waitress's hand, she quietly gave her apologies for the scene she had caused and stood up from the table. She had realised her mistake and now she knew that she had to apologise to the shy, masked man. She rushed out the door and into the busy street leaving a shocked audience inside the cafe as her head shot left and right, eyes scanning every inch of the roadway and footpath to no avail. He was gone and she visibly slumped as she hailed the nearest form of road transport. Climbing into the small horse drawn carriage, she flipped a coin to the driver and nodded to the colossal building that overlooked the the small city. The carriage lurched toward the Institute of War and she thought about how she would word her apology as a lone cloud proceeded to cover the sun, steeping the street in shade.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares of the Day

Chapter 1: Nightmares of the Daytime

Elias entered the enormous chamber that he was summoned to. Gold seemed to shimmer everywhere as massive, red tapestries hung from the seemingly golden bricks. He inhaled the crisp mountain air and it tickled his nostrils as his head drew back to see the tendrils of sunlight reach across the dawn sky. This Council Room had no ceiling just like the Quarters of the Radiant Dawn. Or so he'd heard. That was the only part of the Abbey he was forbidden to enter upon pain of death. No one could enter that sacred place but the Dawn herself and whoever she permitted. The young teen had only been in the Temple for a matter of days but they had already spoken a few times and she had seemed like an energetic yet compassionate child. He was proud to be part of such an exciting time for the Solari.

He realised he had closed his eyes while staring at the beautiful hues of the early morning sky and forgot the reason he was here in the first place. He opened his eyes slowly letting then adjust to the sun that was just about to crest the horizon. In front of him the High Council's dais stood empty in front of him. Suddenly a deep sense of foreboding came to him as a door off to the right of the dais clicked and the three High Councillors entered the room and took their positions behind their respective podiums. Elias nodded at his mother, Elder Theia, who smiled back to him from the centre podium. Her smile seemed laced with what looked like pride but he couldn't be sure as the sun crested over curve of the world and silhouetted the triumvirate before he could get a good glimpse. The sun rose quickly as the Elders began to explain why he was there.

"We have another task for which only you could be suited to Elias," began Elder Apollo. The gaunt old man had always been harsh on him the whole time he had trained and even when he began his decade of service. Even though Elias was considered to be prodigal amongst the Solari, Elder Apollo had brutally punished him for the slightest of his mistakes. His back was lined with the scars of the lashings Apollo had ordered. There was no love between them but still the young 'Champion of the Solari' had to show his respect to his superior or risk the punishment of his life. Elias only nodded in reply to the old man's statement.

"It has come to our attention," continued Elder Helios, a large boulder of a man who was always jubilant. More of a steward than a proper spiritual leader Helios still possessed a wealth of raw knowledge which was tempered by his light hearted nature. Elias had long ago decided that he liked the enormous man. The young man's attention turned to the silhouette of his mother now with a sense of foreboding. Knowing that she would finish the sentence he trained his hearing as best he could toward her.

"That you will..." He saw her lift a finger at him. If the other two Elders were the teacher and steward, then it was no surprise that his mother was very spirit of the Solari religion. Elias's neck and arm hairs rose in anticipation of his dear mother would say next.

"BURN HERETIC!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs as the sun rose directly above her head, hitting him with a searing wave of pure heat. Confusion struck him as he felt the leather straps holding his iron breastplate up deteriorate under the heat wave and it dropped along with the rest of his armour and clothes. He stood now naked as the shrieking voice faltered to take a breath.

"BURN!" It came again. Another wave of heat hit him and he could not help but scream as his skin instantly began to blister and peel away. He managed to lift his left hand up to shade that side of his face. Another wave followed and his scream hit a blood curdling pitch as his right eye began to boil in its very socket. His strength was being sapped faster than he could ever have imagined due to the pain and soon he felt himself collapsing. His left eye lowered to see where he would fall but he didn't see the cobble floor, just the white surface of salt pans. Falling backward, he landed on the salt, searing raw flesh and he bolted into an upright position...

* * *

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgh!" A pained scream filled the small room as Elias shot upward, tearing out wires and red conduits from underneath the loose bandages in his neck. He saw a shot of red spurt over some machines that were beeping furiously and his hand instinctively rose up to pressure the gash in the right side of his neck. He naturally panicked as a door opened somewhere and a slight hand tried pushing him back but he resisted earning him a fist to the nose. Lightning like pain shot through his skull and he passed out into inky blackness within a few seconds.

He awoke. This time much calmer and to the sounds of even beeping and the quiet hum of machines. Groaning he lifted his right hand to his neck to find that it was sore and slightly sticky as he ran his hand over the tight skin. _Skin,_ he thought, realising that the bandages covering his face were no longer there. The beeping surrounding him started to accelerate at the realisation that his horrific burns were showing.

"Oh hey you're awake," beamed a cheerful voice on his right, "Oh dear those are some terrible burn scars you have there and what happened to your eye?"

Startled, Elias turned his head so that he could inspect the source of the noise only to be startled even further by what he saw. Deep golden eyes bulged back at him with curiosity as a mermaid, or 'Marai' as they called themselves, studied his face in return. He noticed her skin was impeccable as his eye began to wander over her form. He noticed fine slits just under her jaw line leading down her neck where her gills were and she wore a what seemed to be a tight-fitting, aquamarine, fish scale shirt. It seemed split open at the top, partially revealing her top section down to the navel where she herself changed into that of a fish. Though it wasn't the fact that the was a mermaid next to him that had him perplexed but rather the fact she wasn't trying to kill him

His eye stayed on her ample bosom for what must have been a bit too long and she crossed her slender arms in front of them. His eyes returned to her frowning face as she look her head. "Men." She muttered to herself as she straightened on a chair made solely of water. _She must be manipulating it with some form of magic, _he reasoned in his mind.

"They're air sacks, you pig, not tits," she blushed briefly before continuing in a cheery manner. "Anyway I've been the healer on duty for today. My name is Nami and I'm a Marai if you wanted to know. You've been out for a while by the way. A few days is what Akali said... I think." A pensive look crossed her face as her gaze shifted momentarily before turning to him with a smile. "Yeah, it's been three days since you collapsed on the stairs of the Institute."

"Of War?" Elias's voice croaked hoarsely, the question barely escaping his throat.

"Of course silly! You were the one who came _here_ after all! Apparently you were saying something about being a guide for the moon or so I heard. Oh right. Where was I? that's it. We left your bandages on since it looked like you were not wearing anything underneath and the ones we took off you face were not _that_ dirty so we washed them and they're right here on the-"

He slowly and carefully began to pull the small hoses from his neck that were now on his left side while the obviously young Marai was distracted with finding his bandages but the machines around him began to make a commotion that brought her attention back to him. He froze like an urchin that had just been caught stealing and she giggled a bit at the comic sight before turning semi serious. She reached over to his hands still clutching the hoses but his right hand shot out and grabbed her wrist before she could touch him.

"Hey! What the-Let go!" She said angrily, surprise lining her statement as she looked down at him.

"Mask?" Elias managed to croak out, his eye pleading for the answer he knew she had. He let go of her.

"That broken old thing? I was going to throw it out but Shen was saying it had a set of runes on the inside so I had to keep it just in case you needed it. I kept it with the bandages so if you let me just fix this u-" His hand shot out again grabbing her wrist. He stopped her and before she could react he quickly pointed to his neck, opened his palm quickly and closed it slowly.

"Wait you want to pull it out and have me heal it up?" He nodded. "It may itch a little. Are you sure?" Rolling his eye he nodded again.

"Well okay but don't say I didn't warn you," she said backing up and grabbing her staff that was leaning against the wall. "Ready?"

Elias sat up slowly, careful not to pull out the tubes that were already partially removed. He looked at the siren and gave a small nod as he ripped the conduits from his neck with a grunt and a spurt of blood. She immediately started channeling a form of magic, a small ball of water forming in the head of her stave. As she placed the ball on the side of his neck, he could feel it itch unlike anything he had ever felt as the rapid increase in the regeneration stitched the tear together.

"Ok. Now that that's sorted and seeing as you don't know your way around this place _and_ you're under the care of the League I can't let you go just yet without you being asked some questions." The chatty mermaid said as she stood, hands on where human hips would be. "I'll get you some water, your bandages and that mask but then I'm going to have to leave to get the High Councillor for this 'interrogation' okay?"

He could only sigh and slump in his sitting position. She put a finger under his gnarled chin and lifted it causing his eyes to meet her golden orbs. Smiling, she simply said, "Don't worry. You're physically too weak to walk right now anyway," with a wink she left him to find his cranial coverings, the glass of water she promised and the leader of the League of Legends.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok I'm gonna take a break from this particular FanFic for a couple of weeks while I plan out where it's gonna go from here. Since this was just sorta experimental, I'm gonna continue with my other fanfic **_Fiora Laurent_** while I figure out where I'm gonna go with this one. As always, leave a review for any spelling/grammar mistakes or any thoughts on the story/chapter. I really appreciate them :) and hope you enjoyed it :) - Neoslate


	3. Chapter 2: Motives and a Welcoming

Chapter 2: Motives and a Welcoming

* * *

Elias shifted uncomfortably in the chair as High Councillor Keirsta Mandrake reviewed a series of documents on her mahogany desk that regarded his Judgement. He had been glowering at her for the last hour for having his weapon taken from him as the middle-aged woman scribbled on, squinted at and shuffled a seemingly endless pile of paperwork. Finally she stacked the large number of leaflets into several different piles, signing each one with a quill and ink, before turning the largest of the piles toward him.

"I'll need you to sign your name and title at the bottom... assuming you know how to write. If you don't then I can arrange to have a recording taken of you confirming your identity and accepting the terms of the League as they pertain to your case. Any questions?" The older woman concluded.

"What will happen to the knowledge of my past and my motives?" asked the Ex-Solari-warrior-turned-nomad.

"Well considering how much potential conflict between yourself and other champions your past would create, I think we'll just keep it between ourselves until you're ready to let the secrets out, ok?" came Mandrake's reply.

"What I mean is, how can I trust you with this information?"

The High Councillor deliberately turned her head toward the piles of paper laying on the desk and returned her gaze to the mask replacing the nomad's face. "I really don't want to have to do this all again," she sighed exhaustedly after a slight pause.

He continued with his interrogation, "Who has access to these documents?"

"Only the High Council and whoever all three High Councillors deem fit have access to Champion Judgements."

"Hmph. Very well then. What are the rules?"

She smiled, dimples around her mouth creasing into a sarcastic sneer. "I was waiting for that. Well there are only really three rules that would land you in major shit if you break them. Killing a summoner is usually punishable by death, or in some special cases, life containment. Killing a champion is also punishable by death or life imprisonment. And the last is you can't undermine the power of the Institute. We make the best attempt to keep war from igniting across Runeterra and there are many powder keg like situations across all of Valoran. Freljordian civil wars, Demacia and Noxus to just name a couple of them and now the rise of a new Shuriman Empire is gonna cause a few problems." She ran a hand down her face as she suddenly seemed drained of all her energy. She then stood up, yawned and then collapsed back down on her soft chair before resuming her lecture, "So we don't take too kindly to the undermining of our authority. The last person, or _people_, to do that got eternal imprisonment in Thresh's dungeons. I shudder to think how they are now. Needless to say, you don't want to do that."

The mask on Elias's face betrayed a smirk before he responded. "Well since you know my motives, you know that I won't be doing anything like that anytime soon."

"You better not do it ever, period." Keirsta chuckled back to the bandaged man. "Speaking of your motives, how do you plan on changing Diana? Even you've heard that she can be quite closed-minded to the subject of changing her ways."

"I'm not sure myself. I think I have an idea but I'm nowhere near sure that it'll work."

"Can I ask what it is?"

"Sorry but I wouldn't want to let you down," he replied simply.

The woman let out a good natured round of laughter. "I can almost bet that, compared to some champions here in the League, you'll be far from a disappointment Elias," she finally managed to say as she recalled a certain avian duo. She composed herself and took on a deadly serious manner again. "And Nami?"

"The Marai girl?"

"You _do_ realise she's the Tidecaller?"

A look of perpetual shock spread across Elias's mask . "She's the Tidecaller?!" he exclaimed.

"Surprising isn't it. She may not look it but she is quite powerful herself so be careful around her. I don't want to have more paperwork than necessary, the Noxians give me enough trouble as it is. Anyway I thought you would have seen her in the matches you spectated in those towns." Elias only shook his head.

Finally getting down to business, Councillor Mandrake told him where to sign and Elias proceeded to sign the paperwork that was still laid in front of him. As both stood up she offered him a hand and he shook it. She walked around the desk fluidly and moved toward the door, motioning for him to follow.

"Now that we got all the paperwork done I can finally show you to your new apartment in the Independent Wing," she exclaimed opening the door for him.

"Apartment?" the nomad questioned, moving through the mundane portal.

"You really have been away from society for too long."

* * *

After passing through the main hall, some corridors, and the Gardens, the pair finally arrived at the section of the Institute dedicated to champion residences. The Councillor explained to him on the way that the residences were divided into three blocks all culminating into a huge plaza centred between them. There was one for the Demacian, Pitloverian, Ionian, Freljordian and Bandle Yordles to all live amongst each other whilst Noxians, Zaunites, Bilgerats, Shadow Islanders, and Shurimans were all clumped into an opposing block. The third block housed denizens of the Institute which also covered independent champions, the classification that he fell under.

Approaching the huge doors to the Residential Wing, Mandrake turned to him preparing to give him her final speech. "The Plaza ain't so much a 'plaza' per se but rather a small township of entertainment businesses. It's also where we'll present you as a Champion of the League once you're settled in."

An eyebrow went up on Elias's mask as he failed to believe the older woman. She replied to the gesture with a casual shrug. "You'll see," she said before using her magical prowess to open the immense door.

What Elias saw inside amazed him. The High Councillor had been completely correct, a small township flourished within the very walls of the Institute. Noting his surroundings he saw everything from Bakeries to Bars to Mechanics and even a Remedial Pharmacy, though the latter two had to be explained to him, much to the amusement of the older woman. Whilst all these edifices lined the outside edge of the 'Plaza' the centre of it resembled more of a massive, semi-circular amphitheatre, where upon the huge flat surface a League match was being shown.

He had learned in his travels to the Institute that the League of Legends was treated largely as a combat sport and several of the towns he had passed through, had set up similar screens in their town squares just for spectators to enjoy the matches. He had learned how the League worked through his visits to these towns as he normally had some die-hard fan explain what was occurring during the match. Though he did not like violence, even he had to admit that it was a generally smart way of resolving world conflict.

Looking down, he took note of the amphitheatre's inhabitants. Most of them were humans or yordles in purple robes but there were a few who didn't and he assumed these were the 'Champions' he'd heard so much about. Just below the screen that was showing the match was an archway that some forlorn champions that had just lost a match were exiting from, followed soon after by the victorious team to a round of celebration as winnings were passed around and cheers were given.

"Are you just gonna stand there and let that mask of yours gawk like that or do you want a place to sleep?" The High Councillor inquired with a smirk before quickly moving on. He started off after her so as not to brave losing his way in the crowd. She travelled at a brisk pace but his long limbs and height enabled him to effortlessly catch up. He noticed as the entire area had quietened to whispers as his unfamiliar figure was noted amongst the crowd of the Plaza.

After what seemed like a walk that would never end they finally reached the entrance to the Independent Block. Entering the complex, Elias was yet again astounded by the sight he was presented with. An enormous garden courtyard was centred in the middle while on the far side of it a large metal box, which Mandrake called a lift, moved up and down systematically delivering groups of summoners and champions alike to the six different levels in the block. _Fitting name _he mused to himself.

"I had a similar reaction," came a familiar giggle from beside the pair. Elias turned to see Nami floating on her wave of water as she approached. "Miss Keirsta, would you like me to take the welcoming from here?"

The High Councillor shot both of them a black look before answering. "You just want me to be tortured more by the quill," she said with a seemingly poisonous lacing. "Though I do have to deal with that bird man and snake woman... Fine." She passed a small card and a set of keys to the Marai sorceress before spinning around on her heel to leave. She looked up at Elias with a concerned look as if telling him to be careful. He got the message loud and clear.

Turning back to the mermaid beside him he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Is she always like that?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Though she's not all that bad. She just gets a little grumpy when she has to do extra paperwork. Anyways let's get you settled in first, then I'll answer some of your questions," the young Tidecaller said as she grinned. "Looks like you're on the second floor."

They both made their way through the serene garden as Nami explained the layout of the the complex he was about to call home. He learned that most of the training rooms were held on the ground floor whilst the champions were mostly housed on the floor above and the summoners had joint dorms above in the fourth, fifth and sixth floors. The third floor was largely composed of offices for the non-magical staff members such as psychological councilors, consultants, maintenance workers and a variety of professions he never knew existed.

He could not help but marvel at the sheer scale of the Institute as they waited for the lift to come down. "This place is amazing. I've never seen anything like it before," he muttered partly to himself and partly to the companion beside him.

"It has that effect on nearly everyone the first time they come here," the mermaid explained coolly, "Though your reaction is nothing compared to mine."

He turned his head to see a smirk on her face as the eyebrow on his mask shot upwards in doubt. "Really?"

"Hey I had never seen land, or anything above sea level for that matter, before a few weeks prior to coming here!" she sassed playfully, "I'm still learning about the world!" She prodded him on his bandaged chest as the lift finally arrived at their level.

Stepping into the box, he quickly changed the subject before she could continue into a rant about her own journey to the Institute. "So will the things I had with me be in-" He was suddenly cut off by a weightless, disorienting feeling as a hum confirmed that the lift was working its way upward to the second floor. Once it stopped and the door opened Elias stumbled out with a groan and his head in his hands as he tried to get some semblance of balance back into his legs.

"Yeah I hate it too but I can't climb stairs all that well," came the guilty voice of his fishy guide.

He looked at her in shock as if saying "There were stairs!" She simply replied with a motion to a door labelled 'Stairs' directly opposite the lift. Correcting himself, he promised to never take that accursed metal box again.

"Anyway, since you're the twentieth champion in the Independent Block, your room is the first one on your left. Oooh I wonder what yours looks like. I bet it's something cool," Nami exclaimed in wonder. Another questioning look from the nomad caused her to roll her eyes. "When you successfully finish your Judgement they magically persoanlise your living quarters to make it feel more comfortable and friendly when you move in. Of course she's too lazy to even explain it all to you."

Approaching a door a short distance away from the lift she stopped and turned to him, arm extended and holding the key tightly. As he reached for it she quickly withdrew her hand. "Are you going to let me in?" she asked, a devious grin spreading across her face. Sighing heavily he agreed knowing she would only toy with him more more if he didn't. She let out a delighted "Hmph" and handed him the key.

Finally able to enter his new home, he opened the door to a sight he thought he would never see again. The inside of the apartment was dimly lit by a multitude of fluorescent mushrooms that clung to rocky walls. The floors were sandy and gave off a familiar sound when he stood on them. The entrance was a short alcove that opened up into a what seemed like a low cavern with a rock pillar in the centre that almost separated the three main rooms. The cavern contained a kitchen on the far side with a small dining area beside it. The living room was on his immediate right, complete with a dark, 'L' shaped sofa and a small coffee table with all his belongings on top. On the far side of the room two doorways stood an even distance apart and he assumed one was sleeping quarters and the other he was not sure what was behind it.

"Wow you really did live under a rock," said a wondered voice behind him. He turned to see Nami enter and leave a trail as the water that enabled her to move turned the sand dark. She noticed him looking at the trail and added quickly with a wink, "So I can escape quickly should the caveman turn on me."

He shot her an even darker look than the room and she giggled. "Done insulting me yet?" he said.

"Yeah. Actually I really like it. It reminds me of Sona's Arcade Rave Nights... Oh no! I forgot about the practice match I was meant to go to!" She exclaimed before quickly darting from the room before Elias could react. She even took the dark trail of mud she left when she came in, with her.

Now alone, Elias just shook his head at the antics of the seemingly hyperactive Marai as he returned to exploring his new home. He discovered that the mysterious doorway led to a room with machines used for washing conventional clothes. Luckily for him he only wore some half length pantaloons, that were commonly called 'shorts,' as his bandages were sufficient enough to make him appear appropriately covered. The shorts were also one of the things that kept one of his less malicious secrets safe. At the back of the laundry there was a clouded glass door. when he entered he found his bathroom complete with a small mirror, sink, shower and a secluded toilet.

Satisfied with the bathroom and laundry, he made his way to his bedroom. It was relatively plain when he entered the room. A double bed was situated into the left corner, a desk settled into the right corner and a small set of drawers was tucked away directly to his right. Sitting on the bed, he felt the soft mattress give a little to his weight and he laid back on it to test it. It was nice as he remembered all the years he spent with the nomads sleeping on the hard dirt as nightmares plagued him. Beds were perhaps the thing he missed most about the civilised world and his life as a Solari warrior. Before long he could feel the tendrils of exhaustion tugging at his mind and it was too late to stop himself falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys :) What do you think of the way I explained the League? Also sorry to any Quinn fans for that pick rate reference but it seemed perfect for the moment xD As always please point out any spelling/grammar errors (I'm getting really paranoid about them), any thoughts you have on the story and I hope you enjoyed it :) I think I figured out where this story is going btw so expect a few more chapters out soonish :3 - Neoslate

**Update A/N**: Ok well I got stuck on the next chapter because I couldn't describe his apartment so I decided to update this chapter with the apartment description and a little bit more interaction between him and Nami so I can continue with the next chapter - Neoslate


	4. Chapter 3: Pledges and Meetings

Chapter 3: Pledges and Meetings

* * *

The old man's face wrinkled into a frown. His black eyes cold with a disappointment that sucked the warmth out of the immediate area. Shoulder length silver hair blew across the right side of his face as he looked down ponderously. His shoulders raised and slumped in the dim, bluish-white light that the fluorescent fungi gave, alerting Elias to the inaudible sigh that the figure in front just exhaled.

"Master Nocce?" the words seemed escape from Elias's mouth effortlessly but the tone in which they did, didn't reflect his intended meaning. They sounded innocent rather than reflecting the confusion he felt.

The old man looked up, returning his gaze upon Elias. His eyes had changed to a deep golden hue and the younger man knew this was not his master. The area around his neck looked like it had been torn out from the Adam's apple as horizontal gashes around the edge of the hole appeared to gape for breath. He then noticed the scaly fish tail supported by an ever-moving puddle of water that made up the man's lower body and he knew who now faced.

_Too late_ he thought as his vision started to blur and water began to suddenly encapsulate him. He could feel the power of the water mage's magic as the fluid forced it's way into his lungs, trying to drown him. The water quickly filled him and his struggle lessened as he felt the life draining away from his body. He gave in to the peace of the slow death he was condemned to. It was then that he was released and he fell to his knees, spluttering out clear liquid in between ragged breaths. He looked up in confusion as he finished coughing up the majority of the invasive water only to have his gaze met by hate filled golden orbs.

"I will not permit you to die in peace. Rather your sins will be paid in your suffering," a rasping breath explained coldly, "If you would so easily condemn them, then you are unworthy to save them. This is my curse upon you. Only with your suffering will you save them and repair the damage your ignorant choices have brought upon them."

Elias got up from his knees so as to confront the strange creature at eye level. He glared back into the eyes of his tormentor but before he could react, a clawed, webbed hand shot up from the merman's side and sunk deep into his right eye socket. He could only scream in agony as fingers rummaged around in his skull, blood oozing out from the wound. He helplessly clawed at the arm connected to the intruding hand before he felt it clutch something solid and retreat in a spray of red. Almost immediately the room lit up with a pale, white light that emanated from a stone held in the clutches of his torturer.

He shot up in his bed with an agonized scream as he grasped the clay mask that was used as a substitute for his scarred face and flung it out of the room. In a panicked state he tore away the bandages that covered the majority as he rushed to the mirror in his bathroom. He settled down and slowed his heavy panting once he could see no gaping hole in the right side of his face, instead he just prodded at the filled hole where the eye used to be. He winced as the still sensitive skin burned at the touch. The tribe's healers had said that, due to the nature of the burns, they would be sensitive for the rest of his days though he was just grateful for the opportunity to have survived the hell that they had found him in.

Staring back at the face in the mirror he saw his lips were gnarled back into a deformed sneer and his nose was a mangled blob of meat with two holes. The rest of his face seemed nearly non-human with the amount of scarring. He still felt the regret of failing in his duty, the betrayal from the very deity he had worshiped his entire life, gritty wind flaying his skin as the spiteful sun burned him nearly to death but through that pain he had learned the truth. The truth that he had deserved every part of his punishment and possibly even more for his part in the extermination of an entire culture. The memories would never disappear, he knew that they would haunt him forever but so long as he could restore the disorder that he was responsible for then he would be able to die easily. He shuddered. _No! I won't lose myself to it again _he argued to himself. Spinning out of the bathroom he set off for the kitchen.

Reaching the dining room he ran his fingers along the folding doors he had discovered after moving in three days ago. His apartment was so far his favourite thing about the League was his apartment. It looked, felt and even smelled like his home in the Ravines of the Fyrone Flats. An ancient musk of undisturbed dirt infiltrated his nostrils as he drew a deep breath and recalled the events of the past few days.

A pair of summoners had come to retrieve him for his presentation into the League that was held in the Main Hall. He had stood upon a dais that overlooked the entirety of the Hall and introduced himself to the World as all in the room listened with seemingly murderous intent. He had hated it. He had destroyed homes, eradicated entire cultures and other unspeakable horrors yet he could not face this one crowd of press and future peers. He had noticed that most of the champions were utterly bored with the procession, after all another person to kill or be killed by shouldn't need to be this important. His actions would show them his importance, not fanfare and pomp. After mentioning his name and title he was urged to make a comment on reason for joining the League to which he simply replied, "My only goal is to teach the truth to those that are lost." At this a heavily armored woman with golden-red hair stood up from her seat near the front and stormed out of the hall and out the front of the building. The room seemed to suddenly grow a little darker.

He couldn't really take anymore questions and was saved by High Councillor Kolminye at the behest of a Keirsta Mandrake when she noticed his distress. Kolminye motioned Elias to leave the stage and promptly ended the conference as soon as he was away from the limelight and she had talked about the rise of the new City-State in Shurima with the hungering reporters.

Pulling himself back to the present with a shudder he walked over to the refrigerator, an insulated box of metal with a magic ice crystal somehow hidden within it that was use to keep food from spoiling. He opened the door, still not convinced that what he had been told was true or whether he was being pranked into drinking sour milk he pulled the bottle from the shelf and took a long draught from it. _Nope, not sour... Yet _He thought as he eyed the milk inside the bottle. Tasting the liquid on his lips, he remembered that his face was devoid of any coverings and rushed to his bedroom cupboard to find some spare bandages before any visitors could find him in his current state. As if on cue, two faint knocks were heard on the door as Elias pulled the last bundle of spider silk bandages from the drawer. _Damn, now I'll have to see her that spider woman about getting more of these _he silently cursed.

"Just a second!" He yelled, wrapping up his head and reapplying the mask he had tossed away earlier as the knocks grew hurried and more urgent. Opening the door he found a meek, gawking teen in a Summoner's purple robe waiting for him in the passageway. He was fair and blond, shoulder length golden locks sticking out from under the hood whilst emerald eyes caused tiny freckles on his nose to stand out. _This one would catch the ladies' attention for sure _Elias almost thought aloud.

"Ummm... M-mister Elias s-sir?" The smaller figure before him began, "S-since the issues with the Shuriman Empire have now been s-settled, you are to have your d-debut match."

Elias raised a hand. "Firstly, I prefer just to be called Elias. Secondly I would like to know your name," he explained to the boy in an even, almost monotone, voice.

The blond just met the nomad's gaze with wide eyes. "Y-y-yes Elias s-sir," the kid stammered before averting his vision to the floor and quietly adding, "F-follow m-me."

Elias could only smile at the innocent boy as he closed the door to his apartment behind them.

* * *

Diana watched the match intently while she sat on the bench. Taking a massive bite out of a vegetable pastry that she had bought from the bakery in the Plaza, she watched the new champion barrel through the jungle of the Rift. She wasn't usually the type to listen to speculation though when his appearance upset Leona at the presentation a few days before her interest had been piqued and she could not help but come to the match to see the new arrival. She was impressed by what she saw, especially with his ability to use the Moon's power to empower himself and his attacks. She would have to speak to him after this match.

The screen showed him cannon out of the river with an impossibly long leap in the direction of the enemy top laner, Tryndamere. Elias's teammate Darius, noticing the flash of silver darting toward his opponent, hurried to back up the nomad's assault. Diana's eyes narrowed as she saw an arc of golden light come out of the nomad's weapon and pin the Barbarian King as he tried to spin away. Quickly following up the pinning strike the bandaged man let loose a savage slash across the barbarian's back as Darius arrived to finish off the job. The death was announced as the curious new addition to the League returned to clearing his jungle.

Diana's attention to the big screen was broken when she heard the loud thunk of armor landing beside her on the stone bench. When she saw who it was her hands balled into fists, her knuckles turning white, as anger seemed to fill her every cell. Within striking distance sat the very object of her ire, the Radiant Dawn, her hero that betrayed her, the very embodiment of all she sought to strike from the face of the world. Her long, sunset red hair glistened beautifully over her golden armor as the noon sunlight flickered down from the skylight of the Plaza. She looked up into the light, her tanned skin seeming to radiate gold as she drank in the power of her deity. Diana remembered how she had revered this treacherous woman in what seemed like almost a lifetime ago. She resisted the urge to shudder as she recalled her disgusting foolishness. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she realised that she had been staring off in the general direction of her nemesis and she quickly looked away as Leona eyed her suspiciously, her expression now a mix of fierce and perplexed. She cursed herself for even thinking about the wench.

The redhead observed the moon worshiper beside her. Her hair, even longer than her own golden-orange locks, was tied back into a single, pale blond pony tail that swayed with every move she made. Her usually milk white face was now turning a light shade of pink as she shied away from Leona's gaze. It was rare for the usually cold Scorn for the Moon to display emotion on this level so the Radiant Dawn let a small, smug smile tug at the edges of her mouth, regarding the action as a small victory against this murderer. She usually held a disdain for killing but she knew she would have to face off against the woman beside her one day and that when that day came, only one of them would live through the ordeal. She heard footsteps behind her that she knew could only belong to one man. Only _he_ could walk so quietly despite the weight of that armor.

Armored forearms encircled her waist as Pantheon gave her a hug and sat next to her on the bench before noting the match they were watching. "He's picked it up quite quickly compared to most other champions," he mused almost admirably, "he must be a worthy opponent."

"He _was_," Leona scoffed, anger glinting in her brown eyes. Diana said nothing but listened to their conversation while the match progressed and Elias managed to flick back a weakened, escaping Kog'Maw into the range of his ADC, Tristana. She blew apart the small creature quickly before knocking away the incoming Tryndamere, nodding to the bandaged man who had just turned the tide of the match steeply in their favour.

After the play had passed, Pantheon's attention returned to his childhood-friend-turned-lover and her mysterious comment. "Did you know this man once?"

Leona looked at Diana warily before whispering something to Pantheon and standing up from the bench. She turned to Diana, her expression filled with disdain as she left the Chosen of the Moon with another snide and mysterious comment. "Two traitors in the League huh? Well I guess it'll only be a matter of time before they betray each other. Also Di, honey, you might want to let go of that pastry, it'll burn you if you don't."

Diana glared at the redhead as she strode away confidently before setting to the task of removing the remains of the steaming pastry from her hand. "Sun slut," she muttered under her breath as she peeled puff pastry off her palm._  
_

"You know she's not that bad. She's just hurt. What you did to her people..."

She glanced at the helmeted warrior a short distance away from her as he regarded her with reddish glowing eyes from under his helmet. They did not seem fierce when she saw them but rather concerned. "What would you care?" came her reply as she returned to removing the meal from her hands.

"You fought an entire fortress of religious, fanatical Rakkor and beat them. Even if you were enhanced by magic, that is a feat I must admire. You have my respect and that is why I care."

Shocked, Diana flicked her leg over the bench gracefully and turned her entire body to face the Artisan of War. She had expected his ire, not his respect let alone admiration. Pride tickled within her chest as she now knew she had achieved what very few others had but she soon realised how out of character this was for the usually arrogant man. She was about to comment on the oddity when he spoke, catching her with an open mouth as an embarrassing squeak escaped from it.

"Well the match just ended so you should probably get down there to meet him, I'll be at Gragas's if you need me," he said, indicating the champions exiting from the archway beneath the screens. She looked to where he indicated and saw the losing team exiting the amphitheater headed by an extremely grumpy barbarian. She turned back to where Pantheon had sat only to find him half the distance to the bar already. She really should have expected nothing less but she still sighed as returned to her original subject of interest as his team began to filter out of the archway.

She observed the victors as they exited the summoning platform. First came the the bottom lane duo with Tristana energetically leading Janna whilst blabbering about something Diana could not make out, though she did hear the words "Teemo" and "Tonight" in the conversation. The two were followed by Darius and then Syndra, the Hand of Noxus turning back to face the last team member to leave the summoning platform. As Elias stepped out of the shadow of the platform he made eye contact with the large Noxian and both shared a silent nod while the amphitheater erupted into loud applause and cheering. Syndra took Darius's place in the new champion's vision as she floated toward him, a single magical orb flitting around excitedly behind her head. As she approached, her arm extended awkwardly in his direction and he shook it lightly while the two exchanged words.

Meanwhile due to the pandemonium, the Moon's Chosen had a multitude of junior summoners blocking her view, preventing her from seeing what was going on. She had already decided that rushing to him using her powers would be a bad idea since this match was being policed heavily by the High Summoners and the movement would likely look like an attack. She opted for her other idea, confront him as he left the vicinity, which she thought was infinitely better than her first idea. Initiating her plan she began moving toward the centre pathway of the semi-circular arena and she pushed her way past several summoners whilst Elias finished an short interview with some young summoners before starting up the steps toward the exit of the arena. She came to the end of her row and stepped out onto the steps as the nomad approached only to realise he wasn't paying attention. He seemed like he was just trying to escape the amphitheater and in doing so did not seem to see the pale, armored woman standing in front of him.

The loud clatter of steel on stone sounded as both champions collided and fell to the ground. Diana didn't even realise how tall he was until about the second before they both collapsed in a heap on the stairs. He would have been a full head taller the she was and she was typically considered tall herself. As she scrambled to her feet she found him on one knee, eyes to the floor.

"My apologies milady but now is not the best time for introductions. I would rather do this later... and in a more _private _place," He quickly stated. Getting up and leaving, he continued up the steps to where the young Nami awaited him. Apparently the two had somehow befriended each other not long after he had woken from the coma he had fallen into after he arrived at the Institute but Diana wouldn't know anything about that since she told herself and others that she "wasn't the type for gossip." She watched them go with a pang of jealousy. "That fucking fish," she seethed quietly as she also left the arena.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there guys sorry for the wait on this chapter, just got caught up with real life stuff and couldn't write :( Anyways review this if you find any errors or you just enjoy it etc. I always enjoy reviews so don't be shy guys :) Also sorry to LeoXDi shippers, I don't mind it but I prefer the PanthXLeo ship and with that I hope I did well with the Leo/Di interaction, leave a review with your thoughts if you want :) So guys I hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 4: Accelerating Plans

Chapter 4: Accelerating Plans

* * *

Pantheon, the Artisan of War (and as of late: wheaty delicacies), made his way over to the counter of the Plaza's Bakery with a sigh and instantly regretted it. He saw the point of an extremely large and purple hat poking up above the line of the counter's surface, the same one that had been bothering him all day. A small hand shoved a cupcake onto the counter top, the frosting a light lilac covered in coconut sprinkles.

"Can I work here now?" came a squeak from the hat, "I could even get Pix to help."

Pantheon sighed heavily again, "Did you go see Morgana, Lulu?"

A giggle arose from the hat as it lifted itself above the counter top to reveal a small yordle as purple as the frosting on the small sweet underneath.

"Hehehehe! Yes Mister P. Of course I did!"

"And what did she say Lulu?"

A small Fae sneaked out from under the preposterously huge headpiece almost doubling over in silent laughter as it floated around the yordle's face. This alerted the Rakkor warrior to the truth, she hadn't even tried to discuss it with his boss. She was taking him for a fool so the blood began to boil in his veins as his temper started to flare. Trying his best not to reach out for the Fae Sorceress's throat, Pantheon gritted his teeth and replied as calmly as he could.

"Lulu," he growled,"I am not in charge of this place so you have to go ask Mor-"

Oblivious to the malicious red glow in his eyes, Lulu continued her pestering. "But Mister P. I can make cupcakes and sweets... Mmmmm... Swee-"

The warrior's hand shot over the counter and took a firm grip on the yordle's shirt, a look of shock spreading across Lulu's face. Her eyes began to widen as the warriors opposite hand balled up into a fist and was drawn back. Pix retreated, seeming to leave Lulu alone and her face subsequently exuded even more terror.

"Her face looks about the same size as that fist of your's. Are you sure you want to do that?" Called the voice from the arched perimeter of the Bakery. Leaning against one of the big arches was a tall bandaged figure, silhouetted against the light of the Plaza. The rakkoran knew who it was instantly, no other member of the League created a silhouette quite like his. A small Fae tugged desperately on the bandages around his shoulder.

"You here to buy something Elias?" Pantheon replied sharply, lowering his up-raised fist slightly. The figure stepped further into the Bakery, stopping just a few feet away from the counter.

"Yes actually but first I'd like you to let her go," Elias continued when the warrior hesistated, looking down at the yordle before looking back up at the Nomad. "I'm sure you don't want to pay back the League more than what you already have to." Pantheon fumed as the nomad's vision darted around his work place, an obvious poke at his current circumstance.

The warrior's eyes darted between the terrified purple yordle and the newcomer, assessing the the situation. When he thought about it he realised the nomad had a point but if he let Lulu go she might return to annoy him even more. He would be unable to rejoin the fray that were the League matches until he completed the community service he was penalised with for a similar action; kicking Teemo down the amphitheatre stairs for being a toxic little shit and losing him a bet.

"Hey! That little fucker deserved every inch of stairs he got!" Pantheon's remark shot across the counter echoed by a light chuckle from the nomad.

"That, he probably did," Elias replied having already been the subject of some of the Swift Scout's many traps and pranks, "But _she_ isn't Teemo. She's just a bored child that wants to help you out. That _child_ doesn't deserve this." His hand was now extending slowly and steadily toward the the young Sorceress's collar, his single, silver eye trained on the Artisan of War.

After considering the words carefully, Pantheon opted out and tossed Lulu into the outstretched arms of her saviour and her miniscule, winged companion. Elias helped her to her feet and calmed her before pointing her to the exit of the bakery. As he returned his attention to the newly employed baker the obvious question was fired across at him.

"So waddaya want?" It came across bitter and resentful, as if he had just denied a child a toy.

"Got any meat pasties?" Elias replied flatly, an inherent lack of expression on his mask.

"Pffff! Of course," Pantheon scoffed with a dismissive wave, "That's almost insulting."

"I'll take two then."

The exchange occurred in silence as both men were unwilling to speak of the recent events. As the nomad snatched up the bag with his food of the counter, he tossed two gold coins over to the rakkoran who caught them deftly without looking. Pantheon didn't make eye contact when he spoke next but the threatening tone was evident in his voice.

"I imagine the 'Higher-Ups' won't be hearing of this... affair."

Elias stopped by the archway he had leaned against earlier. "I beat you once boy, don't make the mistake of fighting me again."

"A lot can happen in fifteen years. You mightn't be the mighty 'Paragon' you once were. I wonder how most of the people here would react to the truth..."

A sinking feeling fell in his gut as the words that were spat at him sunk in. His cause would mean nothing if the truth was revealed to the world before he was ready. It could endanger many that he held dear and many that still remained in hiding. He did not know how much the Artisan of War knew but if the rumors were true and Leona was really as close to him as he had heard, then a lot of bad and dangerous assumptions could very well be made. Assumptions that could ruin him.

"Just keep your mouth shut and nothing will come of it," finished Pantheon before disappearing into the Bakery's kitchen.

Elias knew he had to act fast.

* * *

It was just a little past noon when Diana saw him enter the Independent Block. He had Nami with him again, the pesky fish girl always seeming to prevent her approaching the mysterious man. The last time she had tried he had pushed past her and into her arms as she led him away from his first match. That was two weeks ago and she remembered how she had felt jealous and rejected. She hadn't left her apartment for a week afterward, choosing to be transported directly to her quarters rather than the Plaza arena. It had even affected her performances in matches, causing her to lose some matches that she should have won easily. She realised she was staring at the two and she blushed.

Irritated with herself, she turned her back on the duo and returned her attention to the novel she was reading. She had almost finished the page when her augmented senses alerted her to the incoming projectile. Without looking her hand shot out to her weapon, the Moon Silver Blade, and she erected it's point into the path of whatever was about to hit her. _I swear, if this is another one of Nidalee's javelins or Syndra's dodgeballs I am going knock some heads_, she fumed to herself but instead of the loud clang of steel or the deafening pop of a spherical sack of compressed air, all she heard was a rustle and felt something soft slide down the length of her blade. Confused she turned to find a paper bag slowing its descent down the khopesh. She yanked it off before opening it and looking inside. Within the bag lay a warm meat filled pastry that was severed in the centre from a chance meeting with her blade. A sudden, approaching voice cut through her confusion and she looked up to see the new addition to the League warily approaching her.

"I'm sorry, we haven't had the chance to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Elias and I come throwing gifts," his mask smiled weakly as the words seemed to emanate from his form.

"Hello. My name is Diana, but I have a feeling that you already knew that..." she began with suspicion, missing the light jest entirely.

"Only because of your emblem my lady-"

She smiled slightly at that. _My lady... how nice_, she thought as her hand rose to her forehead. Realising that her thoughts had drifted away from the conversation she ripped her attention back with a slight 'Pardon me.'

"Hmmmm... attention span," the mask looked down momentarily as it mumbled to itself, "Do you have any idea why I am here my lady?"

"Not much other than speculation," the blonde woman replied, her curiousity getting the better of her.

"Well let me enlighten you. After what is known as 'The Betrayal' the Lunari, as a people, dispersed, abandoning the ancient temples and going into hiding all around the continent of Valoran. For close to a hundred years they have hidden an-"

"So you're telling me there's more of us out there?" Diana interrupted, wide-eyed with wonder from this new news. There were questions that she needed to ask this man and he **had **to give her the answers. _Praise the Moon! _She thought as Elias started speaking again.

"Maybe, though you have to go through _a lot_ of trouble to find them," came his low answer as he absently rubbed the bandages on his forearms.

"But wait. When the moon chose me I saw _them_ butcher temples full of Lunari... How can that be?"

"I would much rather speak of this somewhere private..." He was looking around the courtyard warily now as if he was afraid somebody was watching, listening in on their conversation. She noticed the uneasy expression on the mask and took note of it.

"Okay. Where's yours?" she asked brusquely before rephrasing it to something equally as blunt, "Just take me to your place." The directness almost made the mask flinch but Elias did well to hide it.

"How about this my lady, why don't you meet me at one of the training gyms tomorrow morning?"

"Well how do I know you'll tell me what I need to know?"

He studied her with a single eye before returning a vague answer. "Dawn. Tomorrow. Training Room 4."

Shocked with the sudden assertion of authority, Diana could do nothing but watch him leave in the direction of the lift. She put down the bag of food so she could dog ear her page in the book. When she looked up, her new acquaintance was already halfway to the lift. She was surprised by his pace, long strides taking the length of about two of hers. Now that she thought about it, she realised that his body was strangely out of proportion with his limbs and she looked him up and down. He reminded her very much of Singed except for the height with which Elias would beat the Mad Chemist by at least a full head. In fact, he would rival Prince Jarvan for height she thought as she recalled the monstrously tall man that was the Demacian prince. Diana then realised she'd been oggling the man she had just been talking to and he had just about reached the lift to the upper floors. Panicking slightly, she gathered up her things hastily and started off after the tall man only to realise that he had already disappeared up the stairwell.

"I prefer cheese ones!" she called out, waving around the bag with the pastry in it.

* * *

Elias stepped through the gym doors, hinges creaking in protest as the tall man made his way to his rendezvous with the Chosen of the Moon. Looking up as his arms strained against the heavy doors, he found the blonde standing in the centre of the room. Fully donned in her armor, she turned her head toward him, an annoyed expression spread across her face. He quickly glanced at the skylight, noticing that the sun was starting to rise. He would have the advantage should things turn sour.

She now turned her whole body directly to him, giving him a full view of her armour as she rotated. He studied it for soft spots and noted a few. _Rib-cage just below the breasts, inner biceps and elbow, inner thighs and knees _he listed in his head as she began to speak.

"I'm here. Now tell me what you know," she demanded angrily.

"Whatever do you mean _my lady_," Elias just about hissed the last words, a sneer spreading across his mask as he did so. He circled her so that their ensuing 'conversation' would not spill out into the courtyard.

"TELL ME!" She yelled again as the burning of lunar energy began to show in her eyes.

"Hmmmm. Definitely not a morning person I see," He jeered at her. He was serving her fresh bait and she was already hooked.

"Hhhrraaaarrggggghhh!" She began to charge at him, speed increasing as she augmented herself with her powers. Swinging her blade, she fired off a bolt of raw energy that travelled in an arc toward the man in front of her. He could see her blade glow as lunar energy was channeled through it. Though despite her deadly intent he was still confident. He had pulled some strings the day before and had a training stasis crystal discreetly placed at the top of the room by some medium level summoners. He didn't plan on it's use but he liked to have the insurance on his life.

The bolt moved quickly toward him but his reflexes were quicker and he took a step forward, dodging the bolt and the ensuing implosion behind him. Spinning on the ball of his foot he dodged Diana's wild charge, spinning to her right as she passed him and unleashing a vicious backhand blow to the side of her head. She cannoned toward the wall and she braced for it by curling herself into a ball. She collided with the wall, her own momentum cracking the wall. She fell to the floor, a red welt already rising on her cheek from where the blow had hit her.

Taking a moment, she recovered and stood making sure to keep him within her sights. White hot rage built up in her chest at the junior mistake she had just made but she had an outlet and she took to it with vigor. Using the wall as a spring board she pushed off it, manipulating the gravity around her to make her light enough to cannon through the air head first at Elias's torso.

The nomad had anticipated this and crouched low enough to get below the incoming woman before firing his hand upwards as she reached him. Taking her in the throat, he lifted her as she passed over him, effectively throwing her across the room. She crashed heavily onto the floor and rolled multiple times before stopping and propping herself up on all fours. She hacked and spluttered at the sudden winding she had received only to notice the light weight of a hand resting on her back and a figure crouching beside her.

Furious but weak, she turned her head to meet his gaze though her anger dissipated once she saw the disappointed expression on Elias's mask. Instead she feebly fended off his hand only to have it return there after she had batted it process was repeated a few more times of the following moment before she just gave up and tried to focus on recovering.

"There is no doubt that you have the gift," Elias said whilst he pulled her to her feet, "and you have plenty of talent in using it..."

He watched her face change from rage to shock at the sudden praise. Her mouth opened as if to make some form of reply but he cut her off before any words could be formed.

"But you have not the discipline nor the temperament to wield it to it's full potential. You are therefore unworthy of my knowledge and your people." He finished and waited for her response.

She did not react for several moments as she took in the new information. "Temperament..." she looked down, alerting Elias to another possible attack. Her breaths shook as she became enraged again. Elias noted the sunlight coming in from a window at the back of the room and knew she only had a small reserve of strength left to launch a final assault against him.

"I am the CHOSEN," she screamed as she unleashed a vicious uppercut. Elias barely dodged the blow when he realised that she had already grabbed her blade for her follow up.

"OF THE MOON!" She finished with a slash that would have taken Elias's head had he not ducked under it. He countered the combination with a single, hard punch to her solar-plexus and she once again found herself struggling to breathe as the wind was knocked out of her a second time. He held her up in an embrace and moved his mouth close to her ear so that his next whisper would be heard clearly and without mistake.

"That you are my lady, but fealty is not bought in titles," pulling away from her, he continued, "If you would like to forge that temperament into something worthy of your people then you would do well to seek me out peacefully."

He let go of her and she dropped to the ground before him breathing heavily. He then turned and left her there as she began to sob softly, tears dropping onto and rapidly soaking into the floorboards. When he reached the door he heard her call out behind him.

"Who are you to tell me this? Who are you to tell me I'm unworthy?"

He turned to see her looking up at him, tears streaming down her face, eyes now even darker from burns sustained from the unchecked use of her powers. He replied to her questions in a matter of fact tone despite his mask betraying his pity for her.

"I am a herald for a new beginning."

* * *

**A/N**: _So I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to get out guys. Reality keeps getting in the way whenever I want to write so I apologise for being almost 2 months late. Anyways if you find any spelling/grammar errors or you just enjoyed what I've put out please leave a review :) Also I hope the dialogue isn't too bad since that's really my weak point. Oh and yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) - Neoslate_


	6. Chapter 5: Counter Play

Chapter 5: Counter Play

* * *

Leona stood utterly confused. _Not only was he a deserter, but also a traitor. How could he? Him. The man that protected her when they tried to kill her. The man that had brought her to the temple. The man who's loyalty was unquestionable. How could he betray all those that he loved,_ Her thoughts boiled. She felt a touch on her arm and turned to find her childhood friend standing behind her. Pantheon took off his helm, a worried expression plastered on his leathery face.

"Are you ok Leo?" he asked, concern littering the tone of his voice. She could have kissed him right then and there but she suppressed the urge, reminding herself that it would undoubtedly cause rumors to run rampant throughout the Institute. Barely catching her wits she embraced him in a quick hug.

"Yes I'm ok. It's just that he's..." the Radiant Dawn turned back as the crowd dissipated. Summoners dispersed in all directions and the Champions who had stopped to watch returned to their previous undertakings. People were returning to their business though the hum of the whispers still hung in the air.

"I know, I saw," came the voice from behind her, "So he's one of them now huh? Explains his disappearance."

It was then that she noticed her nemesis leave the scene she had just caused. Diana looked angry as she left for the Independent Block but that was hardly unusual. To Leona, Diana had just claimed another life of whom she cared about. Another murder, more blood. Anger rising up in her, she clenched her fists hard enough that her knuckles turned white and her body started to heat.

"Diana will pay for this. I swear it on my life," Chosen of the Sun spat venomously. She took a step forward only to be hastily spun around.

Sensing her lapse in judgement and character, Pantheon had grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Drawing her in close with one arm, he led her in the direction of Gragas's bar. "You look like you need a drink," he told her but all she could do was hiss her reply as dark thoughts began to flood her usually positive mind.

"I hate her."

"As they made their way to Gragas's bar, Pantheon looked towards the skylight above the Plaza and swore the day had just gotten a little bit darker. He then placed his helm upon his head and returned his attention to his enraged girlfriend as the entrance to the bar loomed.

* * *

She watched. The Radiant Dawn stood leaning on the railing of the second level's corridor looking down into the courtyard where her enemy sat casually reading some book. The usually cheery redhead, fumed as she brooded on recent events. _Why did he have to come back now of all times? And as a traitor of all things!_ She silently seethed. _No! He was a traitor the moment he didn't return. Elias, the Paragon of Iron, the Champion of the Solari was long dead._

It had already been two weeks since Pantheon had consoled her back into a reasonable frame of mind with many words and plenty of alcohol but the feeling of anger had still smouldered. She had had a two day hangover afterwards and so was shut in her room for the duration but when she had emerged she came with a new resolve to discover whatever plans she believed the two Lunari members might have. Whenever she had found free time she had stalked her nemesis (the Nomad was a shut in unless he was around the Tidecaller and even that was for short periods of time), trying to figure what role the Chosen of the Moon had in all this. That was how she had found herself on the balcony overlooking the courtyard on this day.

She blinked herself back to reality as a small, brown paper bag flew in an arc toward the blonde sitting in the courtyard below. In a flash the woman had lifted her large blade into the air and had skewered the bag as it fell. She removed it from the khopesh and opened it, the scent filling the immediate vicinity. She recognised the smell as that of a pastry from the bakery. She closed her eyes and drank the scent in deeply. It was Pantheon's work. She knew from firsthand experience.

"I'm sorry, we haven't had the chance to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Elias and I come throwing gifts." The loud, male voice startled her despite her years of training and she almost jumped but managed to quickly duck behind the supporting pillar next to her as the newest object of her ire stepped into view. His voice quietened as he approached the Lunari woman below as if expecting to be overheard. Her curiosity piqued, Leona leaned a bit further forward to hear what was being said by two champions. Diana had her back to her but Elias was facing her and as he looked around suspiciously his unique silver eye rose to the balcony. Realising that her face was in full view she darted back behind the cover of the pillar, unsure of whether he had seen her. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _She cursed at herself. _Had he seen her? _She was almost positive that he had but she didn't know how he would react and even with her limited knowledge of what he had been in his previous life, it terrified her. For a while she decided to lean against the pillar just listen to the conversation being undertaken below her.

"Do you have any idea why I am here my lady?"

"Not much other than speculation."

"Well let me enlighten you. After what is known as 'The Betrayal' the Lunari, as a people, dispersed, abandoning the ancient temples and going into hiding all around the continent of Valoran. For close to a hundred years they have hidden an-"

"So you're telling me there's more of us out there?!" Leona's ears pricked up at the last comments and her sudden curiosity caused her to crane her neck slightly too far out of her cover again. As her head peeped out, she caught sight of the two. Elias again scanned the area, nearly catching her out again. Quickly she returned to her previous position and strained her hearing to catch his next words. When they did come they were faint, but there nonetheless.

"Maybe, though you have to go through _a lot_ of trouble to find them." She couldn't help but feel as if the words were directed at her.

"But wait. When the moon chose me I saw _them_ butcher temples full of Lunari... How can that be?" came Diana's unwitting voice. _That fucking liar, _thought Leona as her anger swelled in her chest once again, _the Solari are peaceful! We abstain from violence! She's just making excuses for her crimes! _Her eyes narrowed and all she wanted to do was scream.

"I would much rather speak of this somewhere private..." The Nomad's voice was louder that before and it brought her back to her current task.

"Okay. Where's yours? Just take me to your place." Leona stood shocked. _Had her mortal enemy just tried to seduce the nomad Elias?_ She knew Diana could steep to low tactics – several times she had taken time off to go hunt for vulnerable, travelling members of the Solari – but this was completely new to her repertoire. Outrage threatening to overwhelm her, she had to focus on controlling her breathing. She was so distressed that she almost missed the last leg of the conversation but caught herself just in time to register the information. She tore her attention back to the conversation she was eavesdropping on.

"How about this, my lady, why don't you meet me at one of the training gyms tomorrow morning?"

"Well how do I know you'll tell me what I need to know?" Diana pushed.

"Dawn. Tomorrow. Training Room 4." Elias's voice commanded an authority in it that all but said the conversation was over. It reminded her of the short period of time she had known him while he was at the temple. There he had commanded a presence only comparable to that of the Elders of which one was reputed to be his own mother. Despite being extremely talented in most of what he did, his loyalty and leadership was what had gotten him the fifth highest title in the entire Solari religion. Leona didn't know much about what 'The Paragon of Iron,' also known as the 'Champion of the Solari,' did solely because the Elders had dodged every question about it that she brought up in conversation but she knew that he was unparalleled in martial prowess. So much so that no one had been reappointed to the title when he disappeared.

It was then that she realised that she had been so focused on Diana's side of the conversation that she had relatively ignored the significance of what the nomad had said. Looking back around the pillar, she saw Diana had resumed the reading of her book but Elias was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly feeling vulnerable, she decided to make her way back to her apartment which was on the other side of the Block. She walked at a quick pace but made sure she was as quiet as a grave since and any noise would certainly alert the Lunari to Leona's presence.

When she arrived at her apartment, she entered hurriedly, leaning against the door then proceeding to slide down into a sitting position on the floor. Recalling the conversation, she assessed what she had overheard. She was certain that he knew she was behind the pillar or that at least he knew somebody was. What she found peculiar was that even though he knew someone was listening, he had openly spoken of relatively unknown events as if they were common knowledge. It was only when Diana had begun to speak of the supposed killings of the Lunari that Elias's demeanour had changed.

The hair on the back Leona's neck started prickle as she only just realised that not only could there be truth to Diana's grizzly claims of genocide but also the newest Champion of the League and a former high ranking Solari official quite possibly had had a hand in the events of those claims. She was horrified as she began to connect the dots in her mind. She was now quite probably the undisputed leader of an entire religion that had committed the greatest crime in the history of Runeterra. _No._ She had **always** been the undisputed leader of a religion of criminals.

Leona sat dumbstruck on the floor leaning against her oaken door. The revelation that had just presented itself to her caused her stomach to churn and she bolted for her bathroom. Bile erupted from her mouth the second her head reached the bowl of the stone sink in her bathroom. She looked up after cleaning up but her mirror only reflected the image of a frightened redheaded girl, not the uncompromising resolve of a world leader or League Champion. She turned away from it and ambling into the living room she half fell, half collapsed upon her sofa.

She assessed the information again as feelings of denial beginning to arise in her mind but the outcome was still the same. A former Solari Official held information on the genocide authorised and concealed by consecutive generations of the government of the Solari Faith. What was worse was that the Official, now a member of the same peoples that her own had committed said atrocities against, had every reason to seek out justice. If he did she would surely bear the brunt of the punishment.

It was then that she realised she had missed another glaringly obvious fact. Should Elias release this information, he would be held as equally accountable for whatever part he himself had played. In fact he was most likely the only one left who could truly be held accountable. Hope surged up in Leona's mind. She felt an overwhelming state of purpose overtake her as all the negative emotions she just been feeling were dispelled from her mind. _There's no way I'm going to take the fall for his crimes, _She thought.

Leona sat up quickly and her head swam. Her stomach's earlier episode had caught up with her but she couldn't be bothered cooking anything so decided on paying her secret boyfriend a visit. Steadying herself, she stood and carefully made her way over to her door but stopped her hand just short of the knob. No way would a person as smart as Elias not have a plan for this exact sort of thing. She would need to be discreet about this and if this new threat was making allies then she would also need to gather her to her side. She knew just where to start too.

* * *

Pantheon knocked on the door twice. He waited with his hood upon his head as the coolness of the night seeped into his skin, cooling him down to his core. Slowing his breathing, he forced his pounding heart rate to slow before he set his mind to the task at hand. Leona had explained to him her predicament: That the man known as Elias the Nomad of the Flats was plotting to have her held accountable for the genocide of an entire nation. A crime of which he knew she was innocent.

From behind the wooden door he could hear somebody moving groggily as if the knocking had woken them but he knew from the evenness of the steps that slumber had eluded them for quite some time. He could hear the grumbles as the person neared the door followed by a few badly faked fumble attempts before the locking mechanism of the door finally was released and it opened. Before him stood a beautiful fair-skinned maiden worthy of the most legendary of Freljordian sagas. Her pale blonde hair cascaded almost to her knees as she stood there and pretended to blink wearily though her eyes still radiated with the lunar energies she controlled giving the usually silver pearls an added violet hue. It would have been a lie to say that she did look beautiful or at least striking.

"Hello? How may help you?" she asked. Her voice was strained as she tried to imitate a groggy morning voice. Pantheon hid his mirth well before he answered her.

"Diana, it's Pantheon. May I come in?" A cloud of fog exploded from his mouth as the words spewed out purposefully. The nights and early mornings were still quite cold despite the coming of spring and the shelter of the Institute.

"What are you doing here?" the woman groaned, annoyance clear in her voice.

"We must speak."

"In the middle of the night? I don't think so. Goodnight Panth."

The hand of the Artisan of War shot up to stop the door dead in it tracks, surprising the blonde behind it. "It's urgent" were the words that followed and the seriousness in his voice convinced her to open the door.

"What do you want?"

"Can I please come in? I'm getting cold," he half-lied. A lifetime on the tallest of Valoran's mountains had trained away the cold from his bone so that now he never felt it. Though the chill he felt now was due reasons other than the weather

"I know you're not but ok."

She opened the door fully and stepped aside to allow the visitor in. He observed the finely cobbled floors and mural walls of her housing as he entered briskly. The grey of the apartment was only broken by the coloured artistry lining the walls. The back wall was dominated by a window that had dark curtains drawn that let in a faint light from outside. Cupboards lined the corner of the large square room and a few wooden benches were situated in front of them revealing the positioning the kitchen. In the opposite corner lay an 'L' shaped sofa with an accompanying ottoman that had at least three shades of gray cushions ranging from a bright silver to a deep grey that denoted the area of the living room. A door could be seen in the corner furthest from where Pantheon now stood which was most likely the entrance to her bedroom an en-suite . The centre of the room was occupied by a large semi-circular pine table that resembled the small portion of the scar on Diana's forehead. A candle was set on it, letting off a gloomy white light that threw shadows dancing around the walls.

"Sit down Panth," The Chosen of the Moon commanded with authority in her voice as she closed the door behind him. He walked over to and pulled out a seat from underneath the crescent table. He sat on it as he watched Diana walk over to the window and sit cross legged on the ottoman she had most likely pulled over from the sofa. She sat staring out at the final sliver of moon for the month before she finally spoke. "So what is so urgent that we need to talk in the middle of the night?"

"Well firstly, may I complement you on the apartment. It is quite well presented," he began and after a quick thank you from his host he continued. "Secondly, there are a few pieces of information that I think you may be interested in."

He saw the silhouette of her head turn to the side at the remark. "What sort of information?"

"Well you know how very few people believe your story about the Lunari and how they were, for lack of a better word, obliterated?" He knew she was curious so he had hinted more to draw her attention further. After several moments she stood up from her position and turned to him. The glowing in her eyes was no longer dim but furiously bright with the brand on her forehead equally so. She blinked over to the table in an instant and slammed both her palms down on it.

"If you know something about it then stop pussy-footing around and tell me!" She shouted at him.

Pantheon sat almost stunned at the display of power before him. He had seen her move on the fields and there was no doubt that she was quick but never to the point of teleportation. He quickly recovered his demeanour and gave the dangerous woman what she wanted.

"The object of your recent reverence is not quite what he seems." He stated simply and clearly so that it was Diana's turn to be taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that the man you know as 'Elias the Nomad' is known to Leona and I as 'Elias the Paragon of Iron.'" He watched her eyes widen in shock at the revelation presented to her. "With all the time you spent in those libraries you should know better than anyone the significance of that title means."

He could just about see her thought process as it churned through her head. He saw the glowing in her eyes dim as her mind tried to make sense of the information given to her. The Paragon of Iron was one of the highest titles amongst the Rakkor and Solari and was effectively the war leader of the Solari, answerable only to the Radiant Dawn and the Elders themselves. The title was only awarded to the most prolific of Solari warriors and enabled to the holder to hand pick soldiers from both Targonian tribes for whatever task they were assigned or cause they saw fit. They were privy to all information the Solari possessed and were effectively the most powerful people on the Mountain in the absence of the Radiant Dawn. Though, Diana didn't know of anyone having the title since before the formation of the Institute of War. If this Elias was really what Pantheon claimed his to be then he was either a traitor or a liar. Both options meant he could not be trusted.

"Are you sure of this?" she managed to choke out as sizzling tears began to drop onto the table.

"Neither her or I could ever forget that voice Di but there's more..."

She looked into his eyes before addressing the man in front of her with two simple words. "Tell me."

He gave her a moment before telling her, "Don't go to that bout tomorrow morning." Her eyes widened slightly with surprise but then narrowed in suspicion. As she began to speak, he cut her off with a raise of his hand. "Don't ask how I know but if you really want to do this then get some sleep tonight. You'll be needing it." The words came out sincere and with kind passion that caused the woman's expression to soften. She had pulled a handkerchief from an unseen pocket and had begun dabbing away the scalding tears.

"Thank you Panth. I think you're one of the few people that actually care about me." She said with a sigh. She tossed the wet handkerchief into her kitchen

"You really shouldn't think so low of yourself," he answered. She shaded her face instinctively as she blushed at the compliment. Seeing her more cheerful than usual, Pantheon ventured a question that had been bothering him since he had seen her at the door earlier. "If it's not too personal, may I ask what were you doing before I got here?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know!" she teased with a flick of her hand. She tugged on the white nightgown she had donned before continuing. "Actually I was just meditating and stocking up."

He gave her a confused look and she clarified for him whilst flicking a thumb in the direction of the window, "recharging my magical energy reserves."

He decided to ask another personal question prior to his withdrawal. "Well, before I go, can I ask what you were meditating on?"

"It's sort of embarrassing..." She said quietly.

The uncertainty in her voice told him he had prodded to far so he stood and took his leave. Pushing his chair under the table he said, "It's fine. I'll leave you to rest," as he made his way to the exit. He opened the door and felt the night's chill blast him in the face. As he stepped out of the dwelling he heard Diana call out behind him.

"Pantheon wait."

He stopped but didn't turn to face the lovely maiden behind him, rather she approached him. He suddenly felt the warmth of a body against his back, arms briefly snaking around his waist and just as quickly as it had arrived the hug was gone. He stood silent and stiff in front of the doorway, shocked at the sudden show of affection by the Chosen of the Moon.

"Good night Artisan," she said softly from behind him, "You truly _are _a good friend."

The door closed abruptly, causing 'Panth' to flinch, something that he rarely experienced. He genuinely felt bad for the young woman he had just duped. He now questioned why he had willingly agreed to this. Setting off for his own quarters, he told himself he would never do anything of this sort again. He was a Warrior of the Rakkor and he would not fight his battles with honeyed and poison laced words.

"The things I'll do for her," he mused bitterly to himself. Though instead of thinking about the headstrong redhead to which he referred, his mind lingered on a beautiful blonde, a fair-skinned maiden worthy of the most legendary of Freljordian sagas.

* * *

Leona had woken up in good spirits about an hour before the sun rose. She had made her breakfast a hearty one; Three poached eggs, five rashers of bacon, half a cup of baked beans and a big glass of milk. She had then cleaned up, put on some training trousers and a white singlet and left the comfort of her apartment to lean on the railing overlooking the courtyard of the Independent Block. The sounds of a fight greeted her and her lips curled into cruel smile. _Good. Pantheon had done his job,_ she thought

She heard a loud crack and she wondered how bad the resulting injury would be. The Radiant Dawn had never figured herself for a manipulator, she'd much rather a fist fight, but she had to admit that she had outdone herself with her scheme. Sure it wasn't to the depth of the Deceiver's plans or as exquisitely executed as those of the Spider Queen but it had been sufficient to pit two of her enemies against each other. She listened as she heard Diana, the Chosen of the Moon, let out a war cry that would do Leona's descendants proud. _And with gusto, _she mused at the sounds coming from Training Room 4.

She heard a thud from within and someone coughing as if their lungs had been torn out. It sounded like Di but she couldn't be sure. Eventually it died off and she couldn't hear anything from her spot on the rail but soon another bellow erupted from the room saying it was the Chosen of the Moon or some nonsense of the sort. It was cut abruptly short by another fit of coughing and this time she saw a tall, bandaged man stride out. A wail caused him to pause and turn. _Wow, you really outdid yourself Panth. You got her crying like an infant._

"Who are you to tell me this?! Who are you to tell me I'm unworthy?!"

He turned to face into the room and then he answered clearly so that anyone in the courtyard and within four floors would hear.

"I am a herald for a new beginning."

He then grabbed hold of the doors and shut them behind him, allowing the distressed girl her privacy. He turned and made his way into the garden and stopped. Leona, who had lost herself in her thoughts momentarily, noticed the lack of movement and focused in on the man who stood there mute and looking right back up at her. There was a sarcastic smile plastered on his mask and he bowed to her before beginning the short trek toward the stairs.

Leona could only gawk. _How did he know of her plan and foo how long? Had he planned for me or was it a trap? And what did that phrase mean? 'A herald for a new beginning.' I didn't make sense. _This new outcome had left her with more questions rather than a resolution and it the sudden intake of information was too much. She could feel a world-class migraine coming as she tried to piece together how she had allowed herself to be outplayed so royally.

Turning away from the railing the Radiant Dawn stormed back into her living quarters. She was furious with herself for having been so blind. She needed a new plan. She would not surrender to _him._

* * *

**A/N: **It's been quite a month phew! Finally got this out whilst mainly working on my other Fic but DAMN this one is long (for my standards anyway) :O It probably seems like an unneeded chapter but I needed to explain a few things and I wasn't sure how else I could explain it, so yeah, sorry about the confusing points of view. I know I haven't answered some lingering questions but trust me the answer sheet is coming so you'll end up filling the blanks as we go ;) Anyways if you guys got any qualms about the story so far (the hint of DianaxPanth) or about any grammar/spelling mistakes or you just flat out enjoy it then leave a review :) I'm open to answering questions as cripticly as possible (all the better to confuse you with, my dear) Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter guys! :D

P.S. Nearly hit 2k views on the story. That's actually pretty surreal to an invisible nerd like me :D


	7. Chapter 6: Tensions

Chapter 6: Tension

* * *

The room was dark. Only the calm breathing of those in the room could be heard through the pressing darkness that surrounded them. After several moments a tap was heard and an ethereal screen appeared on one side of the large office. It illuminated the space with a somewhat meagre blue glow. On it was shown the current political League match being held. Another petty dispute between Noxus and Demacia raged on the battleground known as the Summoner's Rift. Though this game had a slight difference. To allow some relaxation time for both city-states' champions, the summoners had chosen their preferred champions that weren't from the involved factions.

Newly promoted High Councillor Keirsta Mandrake observed all this from her position by the sole door to the room with a prickling of urgency. A single figure sat on a single chair in the centre of the room, their back facing the new visitor in the room. Seldom was anyone summoned by the woman in the room as High Councillor Vessaria Kolminye normally approached the people she needed to speak with openly. To be called for by her meant something was most definitely afoot and if it was to this specific room then it demanded the utmost secrecy. Keirsta could almost feel the dreaded paperwork that would be heading her way.

"Greetings Keirsta," came the voice from the woman on the chair. The fact that she was addressed so informally took Mandrake by surprise and she paused to think about her next few words.

"Good morning High Councillor," she said after a few short moments, "What is the task you require of me?" After being Kolminye's secretary for years the words came naturally.

"Task? Require?" Kolminye laughed, "Just relax and watch the match. We can discuss Council business in a second, I just want to watch the play our _mutual friend_ is about to make."

* * *

The two women watched the screen intently as a purple robed figure wielding a lamp post fell under attack by a woman wielding four levitating blades. The struggle continued at a stalemate for a few lingering moments. The robed figure reflexively ducked and dodged in between the strikes it could not block its lamp post but the assault by the woman was relentless. Her attacks flowed continuously, each seeming to revitalise her, invigorating her into a further frenzy of vicious blade strokes. Finally tiring, the robed figure began to falter, its own counter strikes seemingly ineffective against its rampaging foe. Fleeing under the shadow of a towering statue, it turned to the woman who had stopped a respectable distance away from the colossus. Nodding in respect to the woman who had just bested it, it seemed to chuckle to itself as a magic circle appeared around its feet and calling out to its adversary with the voice of a cocky young man.

"You're low enough. I'll settle for the assist kiddo."

The young woman's eyes widened as she interpreted the words. She had fallen into the deadly trap laid out by the being known as Jax, the Grandmaster At Arms and his ally which had yet to show himself. As if on cue, she saw the silver flash in the side of her vision as she felt the interior edge of the double voulge catch onto her waist and begin forcing her off toward a small rock outcrop to her left. She collided face first into the pile of boulders, her nose breaking along with several of her ribs on the solid stone. She felt herself be pulled down onto her back as sharp pains shot up into her very core causing her unleash a ragged gasp. Her opponent stood above her, holding his ancient weapon ready for a hard, overhead strike that would most definitely finish her. In a last act of defiance she stared directly into the mask that covered the majority of his face. Set in a sad, pitiful expression, its wearer briefly faltered to say two words before bringing the end of his weapon down too finish off the young woman.

"Forgive me."

Those two words seem to hang in the air as the man departed the scene, the body of the woman dematerialising back into magical energy as her consciousness began the complex process of being respawned into another vessel.

* * *

As the piece of play finished Kolminye enigmatically clicked her tongue twice, catching the attention of her companion. Turning toward her cohort, she paused briefly to allow the suspense to build before addressing her former secretary. She could sense the nervousness in the woman's mind even without any of her spells as Mandrake drew her breath. She knew all too well of those deep breaths before the plunge, but Vessaria also knew the nerves would pass in time. After all, she had felt the same way all those years ago when Ashram had approached her for the position on the Council. Her eyes subconsciously flicked to the screen to where the top lane was still on display but she quickly returned them to her current pursuit.

"So... The newest addition to this merry band of peacekeepers," she began, once again pausing for effect, "Is good."

She heard Keirsta exhale a sigh as though the fury of a hurricane had passed. The newest Councillor now felt safe, letting her guard down in her reprieve. This was why she had chosen the woman as the new High Councillor. It was not the fact that she was one of the very few Summoners to have overseen more than three Judgements or the fact that her experience enabled her to understand the system better than most of their caste. Rather, it was her predictable, mostly benevolent personality that won her the position next to the President of the High Council. Sure, the fact that the woman had been her personal assistant and secretary for the better half of a decade gave her an advantage but the trust and belief sown in that time was what Kolminye needed from her fellow Councillors. She needed the level of control those two vital traits gave so as to avoid the mistakes of her predecessor. It was also probably the reason why there were currently only two people on the High Council.

"I thought so too –" Mandrake started to reply but before she could continue Vessaria cut her off.

"But his performance on the Fields is not what I have a problem with."

Keirsta's eyes darkened with understanding. It had been almost a month since Elias had joined the League and already rumours had started to spread throughout the Institute pertaining to his past. On top of that, news had reached her ears of an incident that had occurred the fortnight after he had joined. Apparently a sparring match between him and the Scorn of the Moon had gotten severely out of hand, Diana having been rushed to the infirmary with a fractured sternum and several broken and cracked ribs. This had only added to the already growing speculation that the new champion was naught but another villainous, Lunari thug. Keirsta knew the truth though, and if what she had seen during the Judgement was true, then only one side of the truth was being spread into circulation: the dangerous side.

"I've literally been hearing rumours Keirsta and they're not good ones. As the Chairwoman of the High Council, you need to keep order and stability within the Institute and as the Correspondent to the Independents you especially need to keep an eye out for your own lot. _Especially_ with these recent events."

She understood what Kolminye had implied. She had enough on her plate trying to maintain relations between the City-States, she didn't need the extra pressure from the tensions within the Institute. It was why she had changed the structure of the Council to accommodate five members instead of the original three. Her message was clear. Fix things. There was no "or else" needed with it. Failure was not an option.

"I understand what you're asking and I'll do what I can," Mandrake replied simply.

Awkward silence overtook the moment as Kolminye carefully sized up the sincerity of the remark. "Good. I know I can be a little pushy sometime but I need to be. I can't repeat Heywan's mistakes," she said finally, genuine remorse dripping from the words.

"I get it Vess, I'm feeling strained and I have half the workload you do. I know you've always been good with politics but I still couldn't imagine the pressure you're under. How's dealing with Swain treating you?"

Kolminye seemed to flinch at the name. "Taxing, to say the least. Anyway, onto a different subject, that girl's night we were talking about. Got any ideas when it could happen?" She said, changing the subject and taking her friend by surprise.

"That? I thought that was just an idle side thought..."

"Well what's the point of getting a promotion if you can't celebrate? C'mon you're only forty, you're not dead!"

Seemingly on cue, a tone rang and the President of the High Council pulled a small technological device from Piltover that allowed the sending of small communications over seemingly impossible distances. She gave Keirsta an apologetic expression before reading the message and returning the device to her robe.

"Shit. He's early," she muttered before returning her attention to her former attendant, "I'm sorry Kee, I have to take this meeting so –"

"I know the drill. Make myself scarce," Mandrake interrupted as she made her way to the exit.

"Just don't forget what we just talked about." Kolminye called from behind her.

The Chairwoman of the High Council turned as she reached for the door handle, the corner of her mouth turned upward in mischievous half grin. "The fun or the work?" she mocked, drawing a distracted chuckle from the President of the High Council. She was looking at the screen now, eyes still on the top lane, a grim expression set on her face.

"Both."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry I haven't updated this fic in so long guys but a few months back I made a decision to provide quality over quantity so I'm taking my time with all my fics. Anyways sorry this chapter is a little short (it was never meant to be a big one) but it's a set up to the next piece of the arc that I'll be writing about and should set in motion some pretty cool side stories as well as shed some light on the way the Institute of War works (in my head anyways). Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to send reviews if you've got any corrections, opinions and/or ideas. I'm always willing to take criticism so go for broke guys :) and most of all, enjoy - Neo


	8. Chapter 7: New Friends

Chapter 7: New Friends

* * *

Elias awoke in a cold sweat with another of the dreams that haunted his nights coming to an abrupt end. He shifted under the sheet that covered him, disturbed by the vista of gore and slaughter that he had just recalled from what seemed like almost a lifetime ago. The only difference between the nightmare and the actual memory of his deeds was that, back then, the faces he had seen were those of strangers that he had hated for no apparent reason. Lately though, his mind had been replacing those faces with those of the few people he had been and was close to. On more than one occasion he had seen the face of the young Marai he had befriended since joining the League of Legends as well as those of his tribe back home in the plateau known as the Fyrone Flats.

He turned onto his side in an attempt to re-enter his slumber despite the recent nightmare but after several long minutes the Nomad found himself eluding rest. He knew he would not sleep for at least another two hours so he did what he did every time he could not sleep. He got up. Flinging away the light sheet he had donned, he sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes, or rather, one eye and the bulge in the socket where his other eye had been. Standing up, he arched his back in a stretch. His hands rose to the crown of his head where a black tuft of hair was all that remained of his once flowing, onyx locks. Though, despite this, he was still glad and grateful that he had hair at all. Feeling it reassured him of his regrowth. It gave him hope that one day he would be able to fully recover from the burns he had sustained. Hope that he could atone for the monstrous atrocities he had committed.

He groaned as his hands fell over the gnarled scars on his face and he turned to leave the small, simple bedroom. Striding through the doorway and across the dining room, he reached the small kitchen area where he took out a roll of bread, buttered it and, while taking a large bite of his snack, made his way out onto the balcony of his residence. He sat down cross-legged in the night air and proceeded to wolf down the roll before he turned his gaze upward toward the stars. The night was dominated by a half moon that was leading into a full one and he let its light bathe him as he began his prayer.

He felt himself become empowered and felt his troubles wash away as he mumbled the words of reverence for his adopted deity. He never understood why it had taken him in, why they had taken him in. He had done so much to earn their enmity. He had murdered, pillaged and destroyed his way through their very civilisation. Yet even though he had rampaged through their very way of life, they had still forgiven him. They had disproven everything that he had come to believe about them. Taken him in. Nursed him back to health. Even taught him their customs and beliefs. They were not the traitorous monsters the Solari and his very mother, had made them to be but rather quite the opposite. They were but a peaceful band of healers, clerics and traders, free of the memory of the genocides committed against their peoples.

It was then, when he lived amongst them, that his guilt began to gnaw and his anger began to swell. It was a never ending ache in his heart that almost consumed him, drowning him in a madness he did not understand nor have the ability to cope with. He had fumed at himself for having brought low such a diverse and peaceful peoples and he had fumed at those who had told him the lies to bring them so low. Those first few years had been difficult for whilst he stayed, guilt ridden and recovering from the his burns, he could not return to face his first realisation of true failure, both as a Solari Warrior and as a human being.

His thoughts returned briefly toward his dream but to him it just seemed like another memory of the score of horrors he had committed long ago. Though he still was curious over what the changed faces in his nightmare meant, he found himself beginning to nod off and realised that he was showing the telltale signs of sleepiness so he decided to deal with the issue in the morning. Closing the balcony doors behind him, he made his way wearily toward his room but couldn't help but feel a chill along his spine. Stopping at the door frame, he looked back to see if there could have been an intruder but the darkness showed nothing to arouse his suspicions. For extra assurance he closed the door behind him and placed a small statuette he had been given just within range of its arc of motion. It would wake him should anyone intrude into the bedchamber.

Though unbeknownst to him, a pair of pale blue eyes burned the darkness of his living room, opened the second the door closed with a 'thunk.' They remained there for quite some time, pondering and assessing the situation they were presented with. The man known as Elias threatened the balance of a nation and in turn the balance of the world's political landscape. Enough disorder had been wrought among the factions he was associated with and with his enigmatic entrance into the League, there was no telling what disaster could occur. Even with his wisdom, Shen's vision could not pierce the veil that hung over the future of Mount Targon and its denizens.

* * *

Nami watched him as he ate. That is, if you could call looking blankly at a small bandaged yordle some distance away whilst having a plate of food in front of you 'eating.' She took a bite out of the last of the sashimi rolls she had ordered for her lunch date with the Nomad before trying yet another attempt to garner his attention.

"You mad or something Eli?"

"Hmmm?" He turned to look at her before the words registered in his mind. "Oh hardy har har. No-mad. Very funny." He scowled as he took a bite of the meat pastry he had hardly touched. "Oh and stop calling me that!"

"What? Eli? Hehehe I know you like it," She covered her mouth lightly as she giggled, a trick her friend Sarah had taught her to do when she wanted to get something from the human men. It had worked on several of the younger summoners on multiple occasions so she figured it might just work on her mysterious companion. She realised she was sorely mistaken and she blinked absently when he returned her an extremely unimpressed expression.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and only replied to her after a brief pause. "Seduction is not typically in the repertoire of the Marai. You're all too honest." Her eyes widened at the new revelation, her small mouth expanding into grin. Finally! I knew he was keeping something from me, She thought excitedly. For six months he had been in the League and for the majority she had been trying to pry any information she could from him. It had been fruitless and rumours had abound about both him and her, but she didn't care, she had a mission, a purpose. She needed to save her people at any cost. To do that she needed information and the other leads she had ran dry with Diana having no clue about the Moonstone and the Institute having practically no idea about the Lunari altogether. Now finally she had something. She didn't know what yet. A spark of Information? A little trickle of a lead? She didn't know, but she would find out. For her people needed it.

She looked at the mysterious man in front of her with a renewed interest. What could he know? As the self proclaimed 'mentor' of the head of the Lunari, he was her best bet at finding the object she needed. If anyone knew where the Moonstone was, it would be him but now a new disclosure appeared. He spoke of Marai other than herself. Which would be normal in a curious inquiry about her or her race but he didn't ask a question, he made a statement. As if he had known others of her race before he arrived at the Institute. It was impossible though. No human alive had ever seen let alone gotten to know any of her people. He couldn't possibly have known what the Marai were like...

"My apologies Tidecaller, but there is a matter I must attend to immediately," He announced abruptly whilst getting up from the table at which they were sitting . The propriety in which he addressed her seemed cold and it knocked her from her thoughts. All she could do was look up at him blankly as he began to walk in the direction he had been staring toward all morning. He was off before she could even straighten in the water she kept around and beneath her. After a few confusing seconds she finally stood and turned to call out to her recent companion, his head bobbing above the crowd of the Plaza with each of his steps.

"Hey you meanie! You still owe me a lunch!" she yelled after him. A bandaged hand stuck up over the crowd forming a 'thumbs up' as the humans called it, before disappearing into the masses along with its owner. For a few moments she recalled her previous train of thought and her curiosity piqued. Now she needed to know what he meant by his strange, earlier comment. Looking back into the throng of Summoners passing to and fro, she decided that she needed more background information before she could try and get her answer from him. She turned and surged into the busy Plaza in the opposite direction than that of her prior company, leaving the last sashimi roll half eaten along with the Nomad's full meal on the middle of the table.

Noticing the empty table just outside her bakery from her counter-top, Morgana the Fallen Angel's bad day turned into a worse one. Not only had she had her infuriatingly pretentious and righteous sister glaring daggers at her from across the Plaza all day but now she had two of her customers skimping free meals from her establishment. She made her way over to the table to inspect the damages to her income – and pride. But it was the moment that she saw the practically full meal sitting cold on the plate that snapped her patience like a dry twig. Her glare rose to look for the culprit in the passing masses before announcing her displeasure to the world.

"Wait up you shits! You assholes didn't pay!" she yelled futilely into the crowds swarming in and out of the Plaza.

* * *

Amumu shuffled uncomfortably on the amphitheatre's stone seat next to Elias. He looked down into his hands, tears beginning to wet the aged-green bandages covering his hands. He was scared by the huge man next to him. He didn't want to be in trouble. He just wanted friends. People that would care about him. That would look after him. Protect him. This man just didn't seem to fit that bill. Especially after what Annie had told him. She had told him that he was dangerous and mean and that had really scared Amumu. He just wanted friends after all.

"Hey there little one," came a commanding voice from somewhere above him. It reminded him of Darius's and Amumu visibly stiffened on the spot. Oh no! He's talking to me! Don't cry Amumu, please don't cry. Just look at him so he doesn't get angry. More than slightly panicked, the Sad Mummy looked up from his hands which were now soaked with his own tears despite his best efforts. He sniffed as he met the gaze of the scary man who had now crouched down to the little mummy's eye level. His mask was set in a reassuring smile and his silver eye shone with welling tears. "There is no need to be afraid of me. After all you did save me once."

The mummy sat there in confusion for a few moments, the shocking revelation ridding him of all tears. He could not place where he had seen this weird man before. Did he meet him in the League? Maybe he was a former Summoner like Lee Sin or had he met him during his travels to the south of the Great Barrier like when he met Ezreal? Amumu could feel his confusion overwhelming him and he let a deadly tear drop down into his bandages.

"I'm sorry to tell you this so suddenly but it would have been a long time ago. In the Fyrone Flats," the weird scary man pressed. The Cursed Mummy thought hard for a moment. The last time he had been in the Fyrone Flats was about ten years ago. The only thing of note on that trip was when he had found the burnt body of a man. Thinking it was dead, he had dragged it into a hollow in the walls of one of the numerous ravines riddling the landscape. Refusing it the indignity of being burned away he hid the body away from the sun's reach.

Peering back up at the figure sitting next to him, Amumu gave the strange masked man an extremely confused look. The mask was smiling down at him and his one remaining eye was shining with brimming tears. He seemed happy... and kind. Maybe he wasn't as mean as Annie had said he was. But that didn't discount the fact that the body he had found out there all those years ago had been as good as dead if it hadn't been already. The man turned his head to look in front of him, staring off into the space in front of them and then he began to tell his story.

"I remember, when I lay there under the harsh sun of the Flats, briefly waking and feeling the ground passing under the flesh of my back. There was pressure on my ankles pulling me across the grainy surface of that hell. I remember looking down with my remaining eye to see the foggy image of a figure, strangely small, pulling me across the desert. I passed out then and, until I came to this place, had dismissed it as yet another mirage induced by the delirium I endured."

Amumu tried to see what he was looking at while taking in the tale. He had been alive and he had survived. Oh how he must have suffered. Just the thought of it made Amumu sad and then a sudden realisation came to him. Everything he touched outside the Institute seemed to wither and die. So why hadn't his curse afflicted this man? So Amumu decided to ask.

"H-how d-did you survive mister?"

"One of the nomads found me under a ledge during her rite of passage, barely breathing, bleeding, with the very skin burnt from my flesh. They nursed me back to health, replacing the skin all over my body with silk bandages made from Fyrone Crawler silk. Over all except my face, that I requested to keep as it was. They say the moon protects those..." Elias paused momentarily, as if he had let some vital information slip or said something he was ashamed of. "Of worth," he finished.

The Cursed Mummy turned back to the mysterious man beside him and found a hand extended toward him. Behind it was a mask that seemed to be constantly changing in expression. He could see it transform from elated happiness to wild worry to calculated skepticism and back to great glee, the single silver eye portraying the true meaning of what the man meant. Amumu sat slack jawed and shocked. Even though he had seen the gesture a thousand times before, this particular time took him by surprise for never had he been sought out so earnestly by someone so... nice. He mentally noted to tell Annie how wrong she was about the 'new champ.'

He decided to counter the gesture with a question. "Does that mean you'll be my friend sir?" Those simple words seeming to switch the surprise back onto the man before him and he cocked his head before giving his reply with another softer, earnest smile.

"Very well. If that's the case, then call me Elias... my friend."

Amumu then took the hand before him, giving it a shake before turning forward again. He grinned as a the closest thing to the 'warm feeling' that he had heard so much about, tickled his chest. A single tear began to well in one of his eyes, but this time it wasn't caused by sadness, loneliness or fear. After all, all Amumu wanted was friends.

"Hello Elias, my name is Amumu."

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys it's me again with another chapter. Still some more build up into what's further along the line with a little more backstory on Elias :) Btw I know that I say his name a lot but it's just because of his PoV. Anyway review it if you don't get anything or you have any questions or even if you just enjoy it :) As always, enjoy! :D - Neo


	9. Chapter 8: Anger

Chapter 7: Anger

* * *

Her breath frosted in the cold night air. Her muscles ached with fatigue from her extra long day of training and matches. She wasn't tired though. There had been something bothering her for a while now and tonight it was keeping her up. So she had decided to find a resolution to it. Her hand rose, balled into a fist, to collide with the dark wood. Though as she did so, she paused. Is this really the right way? How are you sure that he'll speak with you? The thoughts raced through her head causing her doubt to rise to the fore. With a slight shake of her head she pushed them aside. She needed to find her answers.

For close to two weeks Diana had been angry and hateful to the one she was about to see. He had beaten her, humiliated her, and abandoned her. Even when she lay there in an infirmary bed, she dreamed of it. Crying, being found by the champion Nidalee on the wooden floor of Training Room 4, being dragged away on a stretcher, being forced away from her duties, all of it filled her thoughts for days on end. A week passed in that bed, restless and furious, but it was the last day that had given her pause to think. If he really was one of them, then why didn't he finish her while he had the chance? Why offer her peace if he was one of them. Why offer her knowledge? It was these questions that had plagued her for five confused days. In turn they had led her here, to take the offering of her enigmatic acquaintance.

Diana drew a deep breath and then her hand rapped the oaken fibres of the door. Several long moments passed and when she realised she was still holding her breath, she exhaled. When the stillness of the hallway wasn't disturbed by the wooden door she resolved to give it another knock. Her hand rose once again but as it did the oblong knob on the door began to turn. Quickly putting her fist back down by her side, she stood rigidly in surprise. What greeted her between the edge of the door and its frame was a mass of bandages in the shape of a human head. A single silver eye poked out from a hole within that mass. It was honestly a very frightening sight, especially since it emerged at waist height.

"So you are taking up the offer my lady?" the voice echoed out calmly as the mass of bandages seemed to move with the words. Pushing back a sense of dread, Diana answered with all the confidence she could muster.

"I only came to talk," she said plainly as she became aware of her own restlessness. Her breathing became heavier as did each heart beat pumping in her chest. It was like one of the stories she had read in her younger years at the Solari Grand Library about an ancient monster that stole the face of all it had come across.

"Very well my lady, one moment. I was just meditating," the figure before her said before retreating back behind the door. It closed momentarily and reopened with the tall figure of the Nomad of the Flats standing in her path. He stood aside, gesturing her to enter the seemingly yawning, pitch dark opening of his living quarters. The feeling of dread overtook her and she visibly shivered. The Nomad's mask smiled but no warmth exuded from it's now terrifying presence. "You can come in you know?" he said, waking Diana from her brief moment of introspective fear.

"Of course," came her curt reply to the man. Not wanting to waste any more time, she entered the apartment. Stopping just inside she let her eyes adjust as her host closed the door behind her. Her vision cleared to the most amazing sight she had seen in a very long time.

The entire space seemed to be made entirely of rough-cut sandstone and the only illumination was a pulsating blue glow distributed by a multitude of what seemed like... worms, crawling through the walls. It seemed like some alien cave that no one had ever explored and it mesmerised Diana in a way nothing ever had. She let out the deep breath she had been holding in with a "Wow."

"I get that a lot," came a low whisper from behind. It sent shivers down the back of her spine and she turned to face her daunting host. His face was obscured as he quickly strode past her to his kitchen area. "Make yourself at home."

She followed him for a few metres until she could get a full view of his quarters. The layout was similar to her own in all except the aesthetic. Two doors on the far side of the apartment lay open to a balcony with a meditation mat laid out on it and the early evening moonlight shining into the apartment. Turning around to apologise for her interruption, she found him casually leaning against one of his kitchen benches comically trying to cover his face while stifling a round of laughter. "I know what you're thinking about me," he strained out between several little giggles.

"You looked like the Uluum for a second," she managed to say, confused as to how such a horrifying figure could seem so comical.

Then realising the terrifying introduction was nothing but a horrible practical joke, Diana was taken aback. Her displeasure at being treated so must have been strewn all over her face, for the man before her chortled loudly.

"I know. I realised the potential I had for it just yesterday and was planning to use it on the Tidecaller's next visit but I realised that she wouldn't understand the reference. Then you came," he said as he burst into another hearty round of laughter.

It was strange to the Chosen of the Moon to see the Nomad so light-hearted. Every time she had seen him outside of his room he had been extremely serious and proper but right now it seemed to be the opposite... and infectious. Before long she was also finding it difficult to not see the amusing side of the joke and had to stifle a giggle lest she embarrass herself. An awkward silence followed after the moment of mirth with neither champion knowing what to say next. It was Elias that spoke up to break the silence.

"So would you like to join me in my meditation time?"

"I'd prefer to observe first if you don't mind," came Diana's reply after a considered pause.

She would most definitely like to see how this man worshipped their joint deity. After all, her 'Awakening' had only shown her the pain and anguish her people had suffered all those years ago. Initially she had interpreted it as a cry for vengeance but as time went on, and she had managed to whittle down the Solari to nothing but their most fortified of bastions, she had become increasingly restless about her purpose. What would she do after all the Solari were gone?

Her answer had been to bring the Lunari back from extinction. But for that she would need knowledge and in the several years since her 'Awakening' and joining the League, she had learned almost nothing about Lunari culture. Until Elias had come. And right now, any resource she could use to learn about her people was priceless. Right now the man in the room with her was the key regaining her future.

"Certainly. I'd imagine you wouldn't have much 'hands on' experience with our culture considering how you'd handled yourself the other week."

The comment stung and Diana couldn't help but feel her outrage beginning to rise but she managed to subdue the fleeting emotion quick enough for it to only manifest as a scowl and a grunt. With all the mirth in the room surely gone now, he didn't say anything else as he made his way out of the room. She followed the him silently out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing as he assumed a lazy position, laying on his back with his legs dangling over the edge. Still irked by the earlier comment, Elias's posture seemed to her like mockery of her beliefs. Her outrage rose again and she couldn't help but speak out against this affront.

"Is that really how you meditate?"

"Yes." The flat tone in his voice seem to aggravate her more. First he wouldn't tell her anything about her people and then, when she had adhered to his very instruction, he wouldn't even teach her. She could have sworn that he was just toying with her now and that made her furious. And, just like an overfilled pot of water, her temper boiled over.

"You think I'm a joke? I fought my way out of an entire fucking temple for this. I don't know who you think you are but I'm the Chosen of the Moon. I'm the fucking AVATAR of the thing you're staring at you bloody bastard!"

"I would've thought you'd get the picture by now. I know that you don't know much about us so put your pride away and observe like you said you would." She had finally struck a chord in the quiet nomad before her and his voice turned into a menacing growl. "You can pay attention to what's going on here OR you can leave without learning a thing. Choose. Now."

"Fuck you! You're no teacher! You're not even one of us from what I hear! So go die you pretender!" With that she proceeded to storm out of the apartment at haste, oblivious to the person she was talking to and slamming the door behind her.

Although it was cold, the night was still relatively young and she was too hyped from her argument to go to bed quite yet. So after a careful moment of consideration, she decided on the only place that would welcome a resident of the Institute at this hour of the evening. Gragas's Bar.

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's short guys and I'm sorry about that but the next part of the story would've had to have been a bajillion words long or multiple chapters of this length. I honestly prefer shorter haha. As always put down a review if I've made any mistakes or if you have any opinions on the chapter. I love hearing from you guys and most of all I hope you all enjoy it. Also looking for Beta readers for all my stories so PM me if you're interested. Sincerely, Neoslate


	10. Chapter 9: Drinks and Jokes

Chapter 9: Drinks and Jokes

* * *

The front bar at Gragas's was typically the gem of the Institute's night life, which wasn't all that great in and of itself. It was a hub of rowdy nocturnal noise against the otherwise peacefully silent backdrop of the Institute's Plaza. It was a place where champions, summoners and staff could meet up and relax after their long days running the League. It was a place where most rivalries, squabbles and problems could be put aside for a night to down the finest alcohol the world had to offer from the greatest brewer the world had to offer.

Gragas had always seemed to pride himself on the orderliness of his bar as his selections always seem to somehow turn every patron into the happiest of drunks, unless he was feeling mischievous. Tonight was not such a night however, for amidst his regulars were two members of the Institute that could put him out of business and that prospect didn't seem too great to him. So the last thing he needed on a night like this was trouble.

From his bar he took stock of all the patrons in his humble establishment. Pantheon, Jax, Graves and a regular summoner named Tivaan had imposed themselves over the bar through their sheer intimidating presence even though they only occupied a small corner of it. Several of the regular summoners were scattered throughout the large room, minding their own business and drinking to their delight. Though it was along the back walls, where numerous booths were situated, that most of the noise and subsequent business for the night was being made. Several female champions and summoners had been having a girl's night in honour of High Summoner Keirsta Mandrake's recent promotion to the High Council of Equity.

For this purpose, several of the City States had sent members of their respective delegations to pay their respects all to the dismay of the guest of honour and her best friend, head of the High Council, Vessaria Kolminye. Though despite the intended political sentiments of the other guests, the two had managed to defuse the affair it into a social event of sorts with several rounds of drinks being shouted on the Institute's budget. Now, rather than an awkward political standoff, it was just a large grouping of drunk women in a booth laughing, gossiping and generally having a good time. Even political differences were being put aside for the gathering. The Grand Duelist gossiped with with the Serpent's Embrace and the Sheriff of Piltover while taking momentary glances toward the bar where the most eligible bachelors in the establishment were seated. Meanwhile the two main guests were gibbering drunkenly with another group of summoners. It was into this atmosphere that another, most unexpected and unusual patron entered the building.

The door jerked open violently, letting in a cool breeze and slammed shut equally as loud. Usually Gragas wouldn't have even acknowledged the disturbance. Usually he would have taken a brief glance and continued on draining yet another tankard of whatever drink he'd been consuming. This night, though, was different. The patron that had entered was one that rarely visited this particular section of the Plaza, often preferring to read a book alone and visit the Institute library. He didn't even know that she drank, but what caught his attention was the glowing energy emanating from her face. Lilac fire danced around her eyes and her moon shaped scar as she silently stormed across the room and took a seat at the bar on the far side of the group of men already seated.

The feeling of unease must have been shared by all those in the establishment as all eyes trailed wary lines toward the newcomer. Unsure of what to make of the increasingly tense situation, Gragas put down his current tankard and began the usual routine for any troubling patron. Lumbering his way over to her he paused, waiting for her to make the next move. She looked up at him with those intimidating flames and he realised she was no immediate threat as sizzling tears streamed down what he had previously thought was merely her makeup. He was hit with a wave of pity when he saw the frustrated pain in those orbs and he instantly knew what she needed. He initiated the exchange of words before she even had the chance to part her scowling lips.

"I know exactly what you need. Wait here."

As he disappeared into his back room he shot a look toward the other side of the bar where the one man he suspected could get through to her sat, watching the exchange with interest. Pantheon returning an understanding expression, shuffled off his seat with a few mumbled words to his companions. They all just grunted a farewell and resumed their previous discussion about the tactics of a newly reintroduced Shuriman card game called 'Howh.'

The Artisan of War could feel the eyes from the event table bore into him as he confidently strode towards the Lunari woman. After the 'incident' a fortnight ago, both he and Leona had come out officially about their relationship and they had found themselves under a lot of scrutiny. He knew the move he was about to make was bound to bring more of it to come forth but he didn't care. He never really had cared much for public opinion and the personal guilt he felt for his part in that 'event' made him feel somewhat indebted to the unknowing woman.

He sat down beside her heavily despite the absence of his armor and took in the now sobbing sight beside him. She wore a plain grey hooded sweater along with some dark, loose pantaloons. Her long, silver hair was tied back in its usual ponytail but had escaped from being tucked away beneath the sweater and had now cascaded over her hood and seemed to shimmer loosely over most of her back. He noted to himself how striking the simple visage was but pushed the thoughts aside to focus on the purpose of his being there. She spoke up as he finished his observations.

" You know... this is... how the rumors start," she sniffed as she attempted to regain her composure. She still hadn't turned to face him and despite her attempts to dowse her facial condition, the flames lingered – though in a significantly reduced state.

"Never been one to care what others thought of me outside of battle and besides, I'd be more worried about those burns. Could get infected," came his reply as Gragas reappeared with a dusty old bottle from the storage unit.

"They never do... and plus, I've lived through worse," she said shakily, slapping some coins onto the counter as Gragas poured an amber liquid into a glass in front of her. "Thank you... It's Gragas I believe?"

"Keep the shrapnel, it's on the house. Just don't start anything missy," the large barkeep responded, earning him a semi-dark look from his customer

"So what brings you to this little hut of inebriation Diana?" Pantheon spoke up again drawing her already irritable attention away from the brusque comment made by the barman.

"What do you mean? Can't I have drink?" she stammered in return before taking a deep draught from her glass.

The gesture drew a good natured chuckle from the Rakkoran. "Of course you can. It's just the state you're in is usually how some leave, not enter."

"I'm in a state?" She turned to face the man, annoyance plastered on her face. Despite the fierce look, he did not back down.

"Yes," he stated simply before also turning to face her, "So what's got you feeling low?"

The stare down continued for several more moments before Diana finally caved, the stresses of that night having weakened her resolve. With her emotions whirling within her, she took another mouthful of her beverage before starting the recount of her meeting with the enigmatic Nomad of the Flats.

She started after her midnight meeting with Pantheon a couple of weeks before when he warned her of the man. Her compatriot already knew this part of the story as the events were a jealous machination of his current girlfriend Leona. He would not soon forget the triumphant look on her face that morning nor the vigour with which she had displayed her affection for his part in the plan. A part which he was not proud of but as Diana continued onto the reason why she was in the bar tonight his thoughts were drawn back to the aggrieved woman in front of him.

"I just wanted to learn something," she emphasised, "anything."

Pantheon merely watched her take the final mouthful of her drink with a sigh and a hiccup. _Kumungu Mead,_ he thought to himself with a chuckle, _classic Gragas._ Thinking carefully about what she had just recounted he thought of a question that could get to the very bottom of her problem.

"Diana, what exactly did you say to anger him?"

She looked puzzled for a second before registering what exactly he was asking. But rather than fly into another rage, she found she couldn't be bothered spending the energy to do so and resigned herself to answering the question.

"I told him," She hesitated before continuing, "Well I asked him if it was a joke and then told him that I 'fought my way out of an entire temple for this' and that I'm 'the AVATAR of the thing you're staring at.'"

"Considering how mad you were, I'm guessing there were a few expletives used?"

Diana looked down at the polished countertop of the bar, ashamed with herself before adding, "There may have been a couple of 'fucks' and I may or may not have called him a 'bloody bastard.'"

The Artisan of War couldn't help but release another chuckle at the revelation. "So you not only gave it to him but you gave it to him twice?" he snickered. Accompanying yet well hidden giggles could be heard from around the bar by those listening in on the conversation.

"What do you mean?" she replied looking confused not even taking notice of those chuckling to themselves.

"You gave him two fucks."

Her perplexed look highlighted how accustomed she was to humour as she thought carefully about the joke. Though it took a few moments, her cheeks instantly went red at the registration of the innuendo and she could do nothing to stifle the laugh that soon followed. Several eavesdroppers also joined her and the air of tension throughout the bar since her arrival seemed to evaporate in the mirth. She loosed a light-hearted punch onto Pantheon's upper arm and buried her blush deep within the new tankard of mead in front of her.

As the now tensionless room quietened to its usual clamour, he addressed her again. This time in a more serious tone, akin to that of a mentor or teacher. "Listen Di, you can't just walk into somebody's home, insult them and then expect them to do favours for you. Especially if you're the head of his religion. That's just tyranny."

"Are you lumping me in with the likes of Elise and Lissandra? I only want the respect that I'm owed as the 'head of my religion,'" she protested.

"Sure, you can demand respect, but it's a two way street. You have to be respectful of them too. Why should he help you if you're not even nice to him? Why should any of them help you if you treat them like they're below you."

"I..." Diana took her time thinking through the revelation as the rakkoran beside her finished off his own tankard of booze. "I suppose you're right..."

"Listen," Pantheon began again, "how about you forget about tonight and come chat with us guys about the League, life and all manner of subjects over a drink or two."

She gave the proposition some careful thought before giving her anxious answer to the waiting. He rolled his eyes at perhaps the most obvious statement he had heard that month before giving back a good natured jab.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt, I don't do this often you know."

"I could not even tell."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Neoslate with another short chapter. Tell me how I did with this chapter if you want. Am I getting too OOC with Panth and Di? Or is this acceptable? Guys? Anyway this fic is teetering on the brink of 5k views and it honestly feels soooo surreal. I never thought that I'd reach that ever let alone have almost 40 followers on this story :O Anyways leave a review for any errors (spelling or grammatical) as I always look to improve on my writing or even if you just enjoyed the chapter. Looking forward to next chapter but until then I'll see ya and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, Neo here with some sort of bad news with this story.

Like I know how much you all love it but I've come up to that stage that a heap of writers experience with League. I can no longer use the Institute of War AU to fully move my story along. It's just become limiting as all hell because, being the perfectionist idiot that I am, I can't align the time spaces with the changes that Riot keeps bringing in. And now I'm also too far down the rabbit hole to edit out the IoW.

Now don't get wrong, I actually have loved writing this from the get go. It's helped me get through some hard times and good times too. And I absolutely love the characters and how I've gotten them to interact (That Lulu scene was incredibly fun to write as well as the first Diana/Leona interaction). So I'm going to leave this story up. However I will not continue writing as it's just becoming too detrimental to my own mental health.

So my solution is this: I'm going to write Elias's origin story and his quest to save Diana without bringing in the Institute of War. This way gives me a whole lot more freedom to form my own plot rather than have to stick to the rigid guidelines of Riot's storytelling.

So the second lot of bad news is that this story won't be uploaded until I've gotten at least halfway through writing and even then I'm going to release it slowly so there may be a bit of a wait up until and in between uploads. If you want to read it when I finally go ahead and release it, may I suggest putting me under your author alerts so when I do upload you'll be notified immediately.

I'm really sorry for this guys. I honestly wish I didn't have to do it this way but I can't see any other way of progressing my current plot. Again sorry for being a shitty writer and I hope to see you guys soon with an upload.

\- Neoslate

P.S. What I've got down so far is actually really good.


End file.
